


17BBY

by frog_a_pool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Jedi, Kink Meme, M/M, Sith
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_a_pool/pseuds/frog_a_pool
Summary: 曾经在光明和黑暗中挣扎的 不止维达一个人





	1. 序章+01

序章：

17BBY，银河帝国建立的第三年。

一艘没有舷号的武装运载艇在企业星区脱离跃迁，掠过恒星，向行星带缓缓行驶。

舰桥上一片沉默，只有搜索雷达发出运转噪音。

监控员突然开口：“科迪指挥官，看来目标并没有坠毁！已重新截获信标信号，位置在坎托尼卡星上空背阳面，正在全速远离我们。”语气仿佛欢呼。

科迪转身看着舰桥上的船员，包括他在内的所有人都长吁一口气。

意识到事态紧急，他立刻大声号令：“维达近卫队注意：呼叫增援，准备再次追踪拦截。”

他轻声叹了口气后补充道：“真是万幸。谁再违规开火、伤及逃犯的话，我保证维达大人会亲手处决他。”

 

01

在这艘无名运载艇到达企业星区半个标准时之前，摩尔正跪在坎托尼卡星大牧场的旱沟里。

他不是第一次和海盗打交道，也不是第一次被海盗暗算。

 

甚至不是第二次。

但这次，经验丰富如他也认栽。谁能躲过成功撤退时同伙从背后射来的冷枪呢？

他做了万全计划，邀约几个海盗一起抢了两盒武器级高能存储条。他驾驶弯刀号飞船、带着海盗们来到坎托尼卡，就为了在这个销金窟找个慷慨的买家。暴利能保证海盗不会冒险背叛他。可惜海盗这次不为利益所动。为了替数年前被摩尔害死的兄弟报仇，他们赌上了命。

他们赌赢了。  
摩尔觉得好笑。他屡次从绝地和西斯的剑下逃生，地狱都没能把他困住。眼下却被电网紧紧捆缚，马上要死在海盗枪下。这帮卑贱的海盗个个脸上挂着庄严的神情，手里端着枪，听领头的发表复仇宣言：

“用摩尔的生命偿还我兄弟德卡的生命……”

摩尔闭上眼，幻想人生至少能被一把传奇的光剑终结。

 

 

当他感受到原力的波动、同时听到惨叫时，他惊奇地睁开眼。一把算不上传奇，他却异常熟悉的光剑出现在他视野里。准确的说，从其中一个正要开枪的海盗的胸口穿出，在他面前闪着莹莹蓝光。  
光剑后撤，海盗倒下。身后的凶手现形。

凶手穿着深色斗篷，罩住脸的兜帽边缘露出几缕泛着金色光泽的红发。

 

 

掌握着电击遥控器的海盗瘫倒时，摩尔运用原力挣脱了电网。等他站起身，手摸上背后的光剑，四个海盗已经躺了一地。他们手中的武器和包里的存储条已经被欧比旺·肯诺比和他的同伙阿索卡·塔诺接管。现在三把光剑对准了他。 

“达斯·摩尔，你这恶棍的运气也太好了。居然被我们撞到。”还是个少女的托格鲁塔Omega开口打破了对峙，“牧场上停那艘是你的船。我认得。把船给我们，我们会放过你这个连海盗都打不过的废物。”很明显她从海盗的演讲里已经猜到来龙去脉。

“凭你们两威胁不了我。把两个盒子还给我，我可以带你们去想去的地方。”摩尔也点亮了自己的血红色双头剑。

“在自己的船上杀人肯定很方便咯？别做梦了。存储条给你一盒，马上给我们船。”

“天行者的学徒，你没学到肯诺比的外交口才。降价太快会让人摸清底牌的。现在我知道了你们有多急着离开这里。”

摩尔边回答边看向欧比旺·肯诺比。

欧比旺举着光剑，以沉默回应他。

 

 

摩尔不急于离开坎托尼卡。除了销赃，他还准备在这里发展一个长线买家。众所周知，坎托尼卡乃至整个企业星区一直跟绝地教团和中央政府不对付，现在依然倚仗着经济发达又远离首都，用缴纳重税换取高度自治，与西斯皇帝貌合神离。简单说，是个浮华的法外之地，亡命徒的最爱。至于当地人自古以来不欢迎原力使用者，并不会影响到摩尔。摩尔是个擅长潜行的武士，强悍的西斯，成熟有自制力的Alpha，控制气息对他来说很简单。

他用目光轮番扫过两名绝地，观察他们的反应。注意力却集中在欧比旺身上。

和在曼达洛最后一次交手时相比，眼前的欧比旺原力虚弱而破碎。

然而多年敌对让摩尔明白欧比旺有多危险。现在他一言不发更显得难以捉摸。

“和我们比你根本没底牌吧？不给船，我们就炸掉它、再带走你差点赔上命的赃物。”伶牙俐齿的学徒并不泄气，她抬了抬手中刚缴获的榴弹枪。

摩尔有点恼火了，他不习惯被威胁，也不习惯平时饶舌的欧比旺不说话。他看向弯刀号挂载的导弹说：“给你们船，你们起飞后不是更方便对我开火吗？拿出点诚意来，学徒。”

欧比旺突然动了一下。摩尔立刻将光剑对准了他。然而欧比旺熄灭了自己的剑，脱下兜帽。  
“摩尔，”他扬起脸直视他，让摩尔看清了他的面容，苍白、憔悴，眼下弥漫着深深的暗影，红发仿佛被晒褪色，平时保持漂亮外形的胡须也没修剪，“只要你答应让我们马上离开，我们会让你看到诚意。战前坎托尼卡不欢迎绝地武士和大师，还是学徒的我被派到这里待过好几个月，我可以给你建议，到哪里、找什么样的人销赃。”

摩尔喜欢边动手边思考。胶着状态下的权衡让他烦躁。

“船，塔诺可以开走。”他几乎没过脑子就开口：“存储条都归我。还有你，肯诺比，你也留下。把武器交给我。东西一出手我就放了你。”

欧比旺吃惊的表情让摩尔对自己的创意更满意了。

阿索卡的眼睛瞪得有罗迪亚人那么大：“西斯都是骗子。我一驶出射程以外，你就会杀掉没武器的肯诺比师傅。”

摩尔冷笑起来。他想提醒阿索卡，他们两人之间杀“死”过对方的是欧比旺。那时手边没武器的也是欧比旺。

然而欧比旺已经开始动手解开腰间的剑扣，一边苦笑着对阿索卡说：“世道变了。他也知道。”

 

 

阿索卡取得了弯刀号的启动密码，站在机翼的阴影里和欧比旺告别。摩尔开始好奇究竟要赶赴多么紧急的任务，使绝地们让步至此。 

他靠在从弯刀号上卸下来的陆行飞车上，把两盒存储条和欧比旺的光剑一起塞进腰带上的搭扣里，用披风盖住。因为离得太远，他完全听不到师徒俩的低声对话。只能看见欧比旺的背影和阿索卡的脸。

欧比旺似乎在说话。

“肯诺比师傅，别这样。为了大家……你吃了太多苦了……这次看我的吧。。”  
欧比旺摇了摇头。  
“我会把信标固定好的。你们……保重。”

绝地大概不知道，潜伏千年的西斯并没有放松语言教学，包括唇语

 

 

弯刀号起飞以后立刻以极限速度升空。

现在摩尔坐在飞车驾驶座上。欧比旺按他的命令处理海盗尸体，直到天色过午才靠近飞车。

摩尔已经不耐烦了:“将军大人，你在等人给你开车门吗？”

 

 

飞车平稳行驶在大牧场的机耕便道上。欧比旺建议摩尔沿着牧场和坎托运河往坎托湾走。那里坐落着整个外环最大最豪华的大集市、赛马场、歌剧院和赌场，挤满了观光客。其中不乏有钱、有野心又无法无天的富豪和黑帮大佬，是销赃的天堂。

飞车外，接近一人高的法西马牧草成陇种植，每一陇都和便道垂直，青绿色随着地面浅丘一直起伏延绵到天边。远处隐约可见马群。有些在奔跑，大部分懒散漫步。午后阳光透过牧草陇，在飞车的行进路线上渲染出光亮和阴暗交替的纹路，投在眼底令人眩晕。

摩尔觉得恍惚。

帝国建立后的两年多里他一直流亡 。一边挣扎求生，一边窥视着这个他曾经有机会掌控的世界：他的前师傅终于颠覆了共和国，和现任学徒——神秘的维达一起统治银河；他的宿敌——绝地教团因为武装谋反几乎被全歼；他多年的仇家——他通过帝国通缉令得知已畏罪潜逃的欧比旺·肯诺比，现在坐在他的副驾座上。

摩尔用余光打量着他的人质。肯诺比没有放松，但他很明显的累得靠在座椅上。他刚经历一场恶战吗？他之前躲藏在什么地方？肯定不是坎托尼卡这个旅游胜地。他让阿索卡去完成什么危险任务……

 

 

在摩尔一肚子胡思乱想时欧比旺突然大喊一声：“看着路！”

前方牧草陇里闪出一个生物横穿过便道，摩尔这才意识到刚刚在发动机轰鸣掩盖下由远及近的声响是它踏在泥土上的蹄声。刹车已经来不及了。摩尔急打方向盘，飞车一个甩尾避免了碰撞。生物受到惊吓高高跃起。把什么东西甩了下来。

是一头法西马，撒着蹄子跑进了便道另一侧的草陇。原本骑在它背上的人——还是个小孩子，现在趴在草丛里，一动不动。

摩尔一旦看清楚情况，连车窗都没打开，就准备加速离开。

欧比旺转过脸，一只手扶着驾驶座靠背说：“摩尔，你不能把他丢在这里。那是赫特人蒂尤尔家族的家徽。”他指了指孩子背心上的巨大图案，“他们贪心得不得了才会养最难养的坎托原产法西马来赌博。如果伤了他们的骑童，害赛马没人管跑丢，还没等卖掉存储条，我们就会被他们追杀。“

摩尔慢慢转动黄色的眼珠，直到盯着欧比旺的脸。那张脸写满严肃，甚至可以说坦诚。

他对欧比旺在短时间内和他形成了“我们”这种利益共同体感到诡异，又找不出他的劝说有什么破绽。于是他停下飞车，推开车门，一只脚踏上地面时点亮了光剑。

 

 

红色双头剑曾经让很多人永远闭上嘴，再也无法泄露秘密。这次却没能发挥作用。欧比旺跑下车，抢先一步扶起骑童。那是个提列克小女孩。欧比旺拍了拍她的脸，问她能听见吗。待骑童睁开眼睛时，摩尔已经熄灭了光剑放回背后。他很想按自己的方式解决问题，但他承认欧比旺的做法比较合理。谁都不想招惹上赫特豪族，何况是通缉犯和强盗的组合。

他听到骑童回答：“没有，先生，我只是太饿了，没抓稳缰绳。我没有害你们受伤吧？”

欧比旺摇摇头，扶着她站起来说道：“去追你的马吧。”

女孩拉着他的斗篷前襟不放：“先生，你好好闻啊，你让我更饿了。好心的先生，”她说着瞟了瞟和他们保持着距离的摩尔，“能给我一点吃的吗？”

欧比旺身无长物。只有看着摩尔。

摩尔再次感到烦躁。本来不想开口的他沉下脸抱着双臂问：“你骑着这么贵的赛马，赫特人会心疼你那点饭钱？”

欧比旺看了一眼女孩回答道：“为了减轻比赛时马的负担，骑童要严格控制体重。经常在赛季前饿得只剩一口气。”

摩尔的直觉相信了欧比旺的说辞。他有过类似经历：孩童时期，西迪厄斯尊主时不时让他挨饿受冻；少年时，不允许他注射抑制剂，让他暴露在浓烈的激素气味中。这些都是为了培养他在逆境中的行动力。他不想再听欧比旺废话，转身打开飞车后箱，从里面拿出一袋约根果果干朝女孩扔过去。

女孩刚接过果干还没拆封，草陇里传来一阵急促的脚步声。一个伍基小孩钻了出来，在飞车边急停。他瞪大眼睛张望，在看见提列克女孩时发出一阵嚎叫。他朝女孩冲过去，势头之猛差点撞到摩尔侧腰。靠近后他握住女孩没拿食物的那只手，发出欢快的吼声。提列克女孩咧开嘴笑着说：“知道了知道了。”她朝欧比旺和摩尔致谢，表示快到监工每天检查的时间了，他们必须马上回马厩。两个孩子边后退边用口哨召唤回法西马，一前一后骑上马鞍，一阵风似的消失在牧场浅丘的下坡方向。

摩尔转身想告诫欧比旺少惹麻烦，话到嘴边想起是自己开车走神，只能沉默地拉开车门。没等他坐下，后腰的异样让他猛地回头，手伸进披风摸上腰带。

欧比旺那把剑不见了。

 

 

飞车的光能电池已经低电量，就算电量足够也跑不过法西马。摩尔把行驶高度拉到牧草之上，朝远处几匹正在低头吃草的马驶去。其中一只带着幼崽、高大结实的母马特别引人注意。

摩尔在马群不远处下降，跳下飞车朝母马跑过去。还没等他靠近，母马就转向他，后退着低吼。摩尔立刻点燃了光剑。母马不但不屈服，还扬起了巨大的前蹄示威。跟着摩尔跑下车的欧比旺用手心朝向母马，准备运用原力沟通。摩尔却收回了光剑，左手抽出腰间长鞭。欧比旺连忙说：“土生法西马很烈性，靠武力根本不……”话没讲完，摩尔已经一鞭子抽在母马身边的马驹身上，力道之大抽得马驹摔倒在草地上，嗷嗷哀鸣。母驼偏转身体想保护马驹，摩尔单手用原力制住它，向马驹挥出了第二鞭，马驹的浅色皮毛下渗出了血珠。扬起第三鞭时，母马嘶叫起来，摩尔放松了挟制，母马跪倒在他面前，低下了头。

摩尔把发怔的欧比旺一把推上马背，自己跨坐在他身后，拽住长鬃毛，双腿一夹马腹，母马一跃而起。提速之前它转头张望，欧比旺跟着它的视线看去，马驹还没站起来，侧躺在地上抽搐。

 

 

驾驭着母马沿两个孩子骑行的方向飞奔时，摩尔想问欧比旺感应到剑了吗，才发现前面坐着的绝地肩膀僵硬，撑在腿间的双手紧握成拳。他能猜到为什么，他轻蔑地笑了：“西斯是操纵恐惧的高手。”

欧比旺咬牙切齿：“西迪厄斯就是靠着恐吓骗了绝地，偷走了共禾口国……”摩尔在颠簸中满意地点头：“再强的人，找准要害，也会变得像这匹马一样规矩。”

【待续】

 

①坎托尼卡：电影《星战8》里坎托湾所在星球

②法西马：电影《星战8》中文翻译为法西骆


	2. 02

02

母马很快迎头追上。摩尔只凭体术就放倒了前方的马。

他用鞭子把两个孩子捆结实了，迎着下午耀眼的阳光把他们拖进不远处的小屋。那是班萨兽牧人在雨季放牧的落脚点。现在是年初的旱季，极少有人使用。

两个孩子扑腾得很厉害却一言不发，被扔到小屋地板上时一边往后缩，一边对摩尔怒目而视。这让摩尔意识到他们的盗窃也许鲁莽却是经过策划的。他看了看欧比旺，一下子对什么事都产生了怀疑：陌生的异星、突然出现救了他一命的宿敌、弱小却敢对两个成年男人行窃的骑童……

欧比旺的光剑已经回到摩尔腰间。这次不需要人劝说，他不想灭口了事。他要弄清楚情况。

 

欧比旺站在他身后的阴影里，向这两个孩子伸出手。过了一会儿，他朝摩尔摇摇头。原力控制经常会失效，特别是对意志坚定的人。

摩尔走到骑童身边，正想让他们吃点苦头，欧比旺赶上前蹲下身，手指勾住勒紧骑童上半身的鞭子，准备为他们松绑。摩尔还没来得及发作，欧比旺开口了：“在他动手之前，你们最好快讲，谁指使你们偷东西？”

外交官的才能：一边让步一边攫取。

 

骑童仍然绷紧了小脸，咬着嘴唇。好奇心让摩尔容忍欧比旺的迂回。他站在挡住门的方向，抄起双手看他怎样让他们松口。

“听口音就知道你们从哪里来。赖洛斯①和卡西克②离这里好远，你们的亲人为了避开战争，带着你们离开母星，那么辛苦才安顿下来。知道你们变成了贼，他们会怎么想？”

“没有人指使。我们也没有亲人。我们是被卖到这里的。”提列克女孩的表情仿佛听到欧比旺说什么荒唐事，她几乎是气呼呼地开口。

“卖到这里？坎托尼卡从来不允许人口买卖和蓄奴。现在也不准。”欧比旺沉下脸驳斥。坎托尼卡自治的其中一个条件就是禁止奴隶制度。

“我们就是奴隶！我们手臂上有奴隶刺青！蒂尤尔大人在那边的河谷里买下我们。敢动他的奴隶，他不会放过你们！”

不知道是因为害怕还是因为不被相信的愤怒，女孩涨红了脸，开始反过来威胁他们。

 

欧比旺看着快要哭出来的孩子，皱起眉头说：“共禾口国被推翻才两年……”

摩尔幸灾乐祸地接下话头：“共禾口国从来没有真的解决奴隶问题。《反奴隶法》除了让外环的奴隶价格翻倍、引来更多人贩子以外，屁用都没有。每次绝地执法，价格还会涨得更高一点。奴隶主都怀疑绝地跟战争贩子勾结抬价。可是绝地自以为是共禾口国守护者，没有一个人意识到问题。”摩尔不能点穿欧比旺的身份，但他每句话都像刀子。

欧比旺没有生气，他垂下眼睛说：“不，有人意识到……③” 

 

提列克女孩却对摩尔大声叫嚷：“你胡说！你根本不知道绝地是什么样！你的光剑才是偷来的。”伍基孩子和她一起发出怒吼。一时间摩尔都听不清他俩在嚎什么，他一把抓住伍基孩子的衣领，对着他露出满口尖利白牙，刚想威胁，欧比旺抬起手阻止了他。他问道：“你们俩说‘光剑’？”

伍基孩子停止了挣扎，扭过头，用黑豆豆一样的眼睛望着欧比旺。

“谁教你说‘光剑’（light saber）？”欧比旺对他追问。

两个孩子同时闭紧了嘴。

摩尔意识到了问题，放开了孩子的衣领。

“不管是这里还是你们俩的母星，都说‘激光剑’（laser sword）。谁纠正过你们？战争结束时你们还那么小，怎么知道绝地是什么样子？”

这下没人出声了。

 

欧比旺看了看窗外一望无际的牧草场，没有半个人影。

他举起手，用原力把两个孩子从地上扶起来，对惊愕到张着嘴的孩子说：“告诉我，你们为什么要偷我们的光剑？”

摩尔在他身旁点亮了他那把蓝色光剑，熟练地挽了一个剑花，剑光一闪，捆绑孩子的鞭子完好无损地掉落在地上。

 

 

“战争快结束时，爸爸妈妈死了。我被人从家里搜出来，抓上飞船。”

两个孩子相信了摩尔和欧比旺是光剑的主人。也许，默认了他们是绝地武士。女孩对他们讲起往事。

“载我的那艘飞船遇到了海盗。有个海盗是个人类，比你年轻。”女孩看了看欧比旺，“他用一把浅蓝色的光剑，他说他是绝地武士，叫我不想当奴隶就跟他走。我不敢。奴隶贩子的增援赶到前，他带着愿意走的孩子跑掉了，其中就有塔奥。”女孩说着指了指伍基孩子。

“到了这里我被蒂尤尔买下。后来被卖过来的孩子越来越多。蒂尤尔总是先挑选。看上的留下驯马和做手艺活。看不上的……听说被卖去矿业星球或者去那种不好的地方……”

“再后来，塔奥第二次被卖到这里。他对牲畜很有办法。蒂尤尔让他和我一起驯马。他告诉我那个海盗绝地真的帮助他们回家。回不了家的就送去没有奴隶贩子的星球。塔奥运气不好，在回家路上又遇上奴隶贩子。”

“几天以前，我们的朋友——在拍卖场干活的托托告诉我们，海盗绝地溜进拍卖场边的奴隶营，想救走奴隶，被蒂尤尔大人的武士抓住，关进了地牢。我们偷偷去看了他。他用别人听不见的声音告诉我们别担心，他的光剑被抢走了，只要他拿回光剑，就杀出地牢，带我们一起逃走。”女孩说到这里，和塔奥抱在一起，把脸埋在后者肩头的长毛毛里。

塔奥接着她的话讲述。这几天他们一直在打算怎么帮绝地弄到武器。今天上午他们在牧场那头发现了一艘坠毁的帝国战机。塔奥让法西马顺着气味追踪到旱沟边，窥探到了欧比旺把剑交给摩尔的场景。于是摩尔成了他们的行窃目标。

 

 

欧比旺把迷迷糊糊的骑童送到法西马马背上时，他额角渗着汗珠，眼圈下的乌青色更明显了。使用原力彻底抹除记忆既能保护骑童，更是保护他和摩尔的行踪，只是看来相当耗神。他用力拍马肚子，让法西马沿着来时的路往回跑。

他和摩尔一起站在草场浅丘的尽头，脚下是陡坡，陡坡下铺展开宽阔的河谷。坎托运河在谷底缓缓流淌，到几哩开外拐了个弯，形成新月形的河湾。

太阳快要沉入河谷另一侧的丘陵间。暮色里的河谷一片繁忙。

一座环形建筑坐落在河湾处——那是有千年历史的拍卖场，早已荒废多时，从眼前景象看又重新启用了。环绕她新建的房屋已经具备市镇规模，紧邻拍卖场是高大围墙围合的营房，稍远是露天集市，外围有挂着五颜六色招牌的街道。一艘飞车正好停靠在河岸边，民用型B1机器人队列押送乘客、或者说货物下车——绝大多数是儿童——鱼贯进入拍卖场边的营房。

骑童没有骗他们。在坎托尼卡已经废除了千年的奴隶贸易卷土重来了。

 

天色暗下来。摩尔押着欧比旺转身往回走。

直到再次走进牧人小屋补充淡水时，他眼底还残留着河谷中渐渐亮起的灯火。

他对此行的收获感到满意。

作为西斯，他善于从人性的黑暗中获利。而坎托尼卡从一个法外之地升级成犯罪的巢穴意味着给他更大的市场。他觉得腰间的两盒能量存储条可以随便卖出好价钱，给急于加强私人武装的奴隶贩子和奴隶主。他甚至不需要长线买家。尖端武器在这里只会供不应求。

他开始庆幸自己扣留欧比旺当人质。这个绝地的敏锐和对坎托尼卡的熟悉会让他事半功倍。如果运气够好，利用完他再把他献给西迪厄斯……

 

“摩尔，”绝地把他从构想中唤醒，“阿索卡已经离开很远了，你留我当人质威胁不到谁，还会让你分心提防我。”

欧比旺难道能读心吗？

“我有个很值钱的消息，能让你一本万利，不用再跟着海盗打零工。”

如果从重兵把守的实验室盗取高能武器样本算打零工，欧比旺口中的一本万利是何等盛况？

“我想用这个消息换回我的剑，然后马上离开，不拖累你。”

摩尔停下手中把水灌进冷却壶的动作，看向他，“肯诺比，你的消息比你的悬赏身价还值钱吗？④”

 

昏暗的夜色中，站在小屋另一头的欧比旺表情模糊。但摩尔清楚感受到对方被袖子盖住的右手以难以察觉的幅度往腰间动了一下又放回原位——一个因常年随身佩剑形成的条件反射。

摩尔笑起来。他喜欢看欧比旺吃瘪，喜欢看他吃惊或生气。多年前，他一剑刺穿欧比旺的小女朋友时⑤，他那愤怒的眼神就被他当成战利品收藏在记忆里。

从早上重逢到现在，他们相处的气氛终于恢复“正常”。

 

欧比旺叹了口气，把双手揣进袖子里，这本来是个退缩的姿势。但他盯着摩尔的脸说：“你是想拿我领赏，还是想向抛弃了你的师傅邀宠？”

摩尔楞了一下，然后继续灌好水壶。手稳得一滴水都没撒出来。他把水壶盖子扣紧，放到窗台上。

他反手取下腰间那把不属于自己的剑，转身面对欧比旺：“是你，用下作手段害我输掉纳布的任务，让西迪厄斯不再信任我。现在你还想用瞎编出来的消息骗我。”

欧比旺张开嘴想说什么，摩尔朝他举起了剑：“如果你还是个绝地，来一场公平较量吧。杀得了我，你就自由了。”说着他把剑抛向欧比旺。

欧比旺立刻抬起头向那道抛物线伸出右手，运用原力把剑拉向自己，左手下意识护住前胸。

然而摩尔抛出光剑后并没有放下手。他也释放了原力。光剑被两股力量固定在空中。摩尔挥出了另一只手里的东西，一道红色的电光朝欧比旺劈过去。欧比旺刚反应过来，剧烈的锐痛已经贯穿了他的左肩。他左半身不能动弹，右手也没法再使力。光剑又回到了摩尔手里。

欧比旺艰难地低头，看到自己被摩尔的其中一把红色光剑钉在了墙上。

 

 

摩尔把欧比旺的光剑挂回腰间，一步步走向失败者。边走边用原力钳制住对方。直到站在他面前。

他原本是个瘦小精干的武士。被欧比旺“杀死”、在地狱里流浪、又被巫术重塑以后，他变得高大壮硕。他以从来没有体验过的距离和角度俯视着宿敌，静静地观察他额角的冷汗怎样流淌到浓密的金色睫毛上，胡须下的嘴唇怎样被牙齿咬得发白，肩头的布料怎样被更深颜色的液体濡湿。

他欣赏着欧比旺的失败，看着他因为伤痛和失血逐渐垂下头。他想听他求饶，他很好奇自己会不会饶他一命。

几年前在曼达洛那次交手时欧比旺怎么说的？

“你可以杀了我，但你摧毁不了我。⑥”

 

黑暗原力在摩尔体内蒸腾。升高的体温和急促的呼吸带出Alpha的气息 。

把他献给西迪厄斯的想法纯粹是自欺欺人。

摩尔意识到自己既想杀了欧比旺，也想摧毁他。

更想占有他。

 

摩尔咬着后槽牙，甩了甩头。即使在直接的刺激下，西斯也不会被情欲左右。何况现在失去抵抗力、任他处置的是这个劣迹斑斑的绝地。摩尔知道自己该怎么做。他握住红色光剑的剑柄，用力把它抽出墙面和欧比旺的肩膀。欧比旺低吼着瘫倒在墙脚。肩头在墙上画出血痕。剧痛让他清醒过来。他费力地抬头和摩尔对视。他的眼神让摩尔了解，自己没法摧毁他或是占有他。只能杀了他。


	3. 03

03

摩尔调整呼吸让自己平静下来。

他会亲手教欧比旺认清现实，然而并不会杀他。现在不是时机。意气用事的达斯·摩尔早就死在纳布了。

“我问什么，你答什么。不要推销我不感兴趣的事。”摩尔慢慢收紧了原力锁喉的手势，直到停在让人还能说话和彻底窒息之间的某个刻度上，“为什么塔诺把西斯信标贴在我的飞船上？”

欧比旺伸出右手想抓住摩尔的手腕。摩尔退开一步。他的手垂到地上。

摩尔发现欧比旺的瞳孔在放大。这个中年男人有一双孩童般巨大的眼仁，现在深色的瞳孔正在扩散，直到只剩下最外圈颜色纯净的虹膜。

欧比旺昏过去了。

摩尔没有放松手势，只是靠近他，弯下腰察看。后者肩头的深色湿迹在扩大。摩尔刚才出手时根本来不及把光剑功率推高。剑刃刺入欧比旺的身体时，正处在导致出血量最大的温度。

他一只手拉扯欧比旺左肩的衣服想检查伤口，另一只手终于放松钳制，扶着欧比旺的右肩晃了两下。欧比旺半闭着眼睛，没有清醒，嘴里喃喃低语。摩尔听不清，只能睁大眼睛盯着他的脸看他在说什么。

 

一道黄色烟雾在摩尔眼前像烟花一样爆开，刺痛感瞬间袭击了眼球。

在摩尔意识到欧比旺往他眼睛里撒了什么东西之后立刻下意识地再次做出扼喉的手势。他的视野随着越来越剧烈的烧灼感变得模糊，最后一点视觉告诉他欧比旺躲开了他的原力锁喉，从侧面向他扑过来。他一边躲闪一边单手握紧身后两把剑柄。就在他以为自己闪避开了欧比旺的进攻时，感觉到侧腰被一股力道轻轻一拽。他施展原力朝那股力道的方向猛推，想把偷袭者推开。砰地一声响，有东西被他推出自己的安全距离。一阵翻滚的声响以后，他听见欧比旺跑出了小屋。

他已经无法使用原力。因为眼睛越来越痛，被刺激流出的泪水不但没有缓解、反而加剧了烧灼感。他点亮了光剑，紧张地往角落里退，害怕欧比旺再次发起攻击。这时门外传来了陆行飞车启动的声音。

刚才那一下轻拽，是欧比旺抢走了他的车钥匙。现在他驾着飞车逃跑了。

 

摩尔摸索了好一阵才找到一点牧人留下的食用油，用油把眼睛上的东西冲洗干净。多可笑的武器——坎托牧场的高碱沙土。大概是欧比旺埋掉海盗尸体时从深层土壤里收集的。

摩尔衣服都没脱坐在浴凳上，让冷水从头淋遍全身。这样就能忽略自己在打冷战。

欧比旺差点再一次杀了他，在身负重伤、手边没有武器的情况下。

如果不是摩尔护住了两把剑，如果不是阿索卡带走了海盗的重型武器。稍有差池，他现在已经倒在剑下，或者趴在被榴弹炮轰成废墟的小屋里。

 

多少年了，从第一次遇到魁刚和欧比旺师徒，欧比旺一直是他最想除掉的绝地。不是没有战胜过他，却每次都让他逃脱。

像被诅咒。

刚才原本是最好的机会。他在犹豫什么？

“不是杀他的好时机。”

摩尔站起身，摁下墙上的开关让暖风烘干自己。从现在起，不论何时何地，只要再遇到欧比旺，就是杀他的好时机。

 

摩尔踏出清洗间时已经对“何时何地”有了头绪。

欧比旺上午还站在“我们”的角度思考，晚上就冒着生命危险攻击了同行者然后逃离。是什么紧急事件触发了转变？摩尔在脑子里捋了一遍今天的经历，决定赶回坎托河岸的拍卖场。

 

飞奔穿过牧场，从陡坡跃下河谷。摩尔相信如果自己判断正确，并不会落后太多。

当他接近环绕拍卖场的市镇时，突然开始担心。欧比旺会不会已经因为劫狱——解救一个不知道是否存在的绝地武士——而被蒂尤尔的势力捕获？他希望欧比旺谨慎一点、动作慢一点。最好能让他在奴隶营逮个正着，亲手屠杀再送到蒂尤尔面前，让赫特人用尸体向帝国请赏。他除掉了眼中钉，又利用眼中钉和黑帮头子搭上了关系。

 

亲身进入市镇，会发现它比俯瞰时显得更热闹。灯光比薄暮时更亮。四周开始响起人声和类人声。摩尔走在用敲碎的砂岩铺装的街道上，为了不引起注意只能放慢脚步。街边的店铺夜间仍在营业，顾客进进出出。在这犯罪的巢穴，或许生意比白天还好。廉价食物和劣酒的香气在空气中弥散。摩尔从清晨降落在坎托，到现在还没来得及吃东西。他在磨练中长大，饿肚子对他来说是最容易克服的困难。可是今天……今天的饥饿多了点别的层次，烦躁、愤怒，甚至带着不易察觉的羞恼感，开始变得令人难以忍受。

他知道原因。

 

摩尔拉紧斗篷上的兜帽，一边深呼吸消除不安。糟糕的是吸入了更多唤起饥饿的气味。

不对，其中有什么不一样。

还没来得及思考，感官比头脑先一步回忆起往事。只是十多年前而已，隔着生死回头看像过了几个世纪。

在纳布的电力中心。就是这道气味像飘过沙漠的水汽浸润他每个毛孔。

 

摩尔追踪着气味。挤开人流，拐进巷子，穿过带篱笆的后院。从一家店铺的矮墙跃上房顶，又顺着另一间店铺的壁炉烟囱滑下。

对一个原力使用者来说，气味越来越清晰。现在他可以确定了，因为那气味纯净如同十多年前，只是增添了成熟而荒废的层次。摩尔兴奋起来。短时间内，命运又回到他的掌控。他马上就能手刃欧比旺，除掉这难以摆脱的灾星。

 

他停在陋巷里一扇巨大的金属门前。深粉红色的灯光从虚掩的门缝泄进黑暗。门边的金属铭牌反射着光线，上面用标准语和赫特文写着同样内容：Nal Hutta cantina①。从铭文和这扇后门的气派，不难猜出这间酒馆属于赫特人。

推开门走进大厅，舞池里枚红色的球灯下，大群顾客随着轻柔而古怪的音乐摇摆，他们散发的酒气让那气息若有似无。摩尔收回了伸向剑柄的手，在陌生的星球、人多眼杂的环境，他必须加倍小心。

他垮下双肩，放松后背肌肉，摇晃着走到吧台前。吧台后面站着一个年轻的罗迪亚人酒保，眼睛亮得出奇，满脸不加掩饰的小聪明。

 

摩尔把手肘撑在台面上，朝酒保滑过去一枚闪亮的赫特币。

“听说这里的赫特老爷需要巫师，我想来试试。你要是给我一杯能上瘾的酒，以后我就不会去别家了。”，摩尔装出来的达索米尔口音相当地道，尽管他婴儿时期就被西迪厄斯从母星掳走。

酒保拾起那枚足够买一箱好酒的赫特币，看了看裹着黑斗篷、满脸暗夜刺青的扎布拉克人。达索米尔星正是因为暗夜姐妹的盘踞而盛产巫师。

他露出笑容，“请坐，先生。”他转身调了一杯酒，递到摩尔跟前，往里面插了一片波哥鸟的飞羽做装饰。“我一看你就知道蒂尤尔大人会留下你。不像那些骗子。”他瞟了一眼离吧台最远的角落，“我连水都不想给他们喝。您这样的人才配得上好酒。”

摩尔朝酒保眼神的方向回头看了看，端起酒抿了一口，懒洋洋地说：“手艺不错，年份还差一点。怎么，你还会帮赫特人把关，一眼看穿骗子？”他暗中施放了原力。西斯不会绝地脑控那一套，但他们可以让人兴奋和放松。

“因为我见多了。比方说刚才有个人类男人，慌里慌张跑进来，说他是个语言学老师，被妈妈大人②派人送过来，给蒂尤尔大人的提列克女人们当翻译。路上遇到海盗，船差点坠毁。他趁海盗内讧跑掉了，一路问到这里。他让我们把他送到蒂尤尔府邸去，还说不信的话他能带我们找到飞船和海盗厮杀的地方。”酒保的话多起来。

摩尔握紧了酒杯，脸上露出好奇：“外乡人想见老大没那么容易吧？”

“那当然。我让管着整条街的维克奇领走了他。”罗迪亚酒保得意地说，“我很清楚，蒂尤尔大人不会让人给他推荐什么提列克语翻译。那些辫子头女奴只不过是会跳舞的家具，大人才不在乎她们说什么、想什么。他就是个骗子。”

“一个老师想骗什么？”

酒保凑过来，压低声音，“我敢拿我所有的好酒打赌，他可不是什么老师。”

摩尔挑起一边眉头，额角的图案形成一个夸张的角度。

“维克奇的人掐着他的脖子把他拖进里屋，发现他后颈上有个小玩意儿。可真够稀奇的。“

这时摩尔的表情已经不再是好奇。酒保沉浸在自己讲述的都市传奇里，没有注意到摩尔手掌摁住的金属桌面变形了。

“是个埋在腺体里的胶囊形的东西，跟着脉搏的节奏在跳动。维克奇叫人架着他，用刀尖把那玩意儿挑出来。乖乖，看起来像个泵，做得真精巧。我以为挑出来，那个男人会死。结果，连大厅里都有人问，什么东西这么香？维克奇立马让我出去锁上门。”

摩尔把空了的酒杯放回吧台，酒保殷勤地转身调制第二杯。嘴里停不下来:“别看他装得可怜，就凭那个泵，一般人根本用不起——也用不着。喜欢把平权当时髦的大人物才会用。我敢肯定他是个落难的王族，要么就是被拥护皇帝的人赶下台的政府高官。他找蒂尤尔大人是为了在外环找个靠山，好……”

酒保回头时才发现阔绰的达索米尔客人已经不见了。 

 

摩尔在大厅角落里发现一条走廊。往里走，避开人群的影响，气味又变得清晰。在走廊尽头的门前原力解锁，他甚至没看清房间里的情况就闯了进去。浓郁的香气仿佛有了实体，像海浪一样拍到他脸上。

那只在多年前品尝过一次的气味，拍得他双眼滚烫、鼻腔发酸。气味的潮汐平息以后，他才看清了房里的情况。六个人高马大、武士装扮的人围着跪坐在地板上的欧比旺。其中的人类男性一只手反剪欧比旺的双臂，另一只手揪着他的红发迫使他抬头。一个特兰多沙雄性站在欧比旺面前，正在着急地解自己的腰带。

欧比旺的上衣顺着被光剑刺破的口子撕裂到腰部，大半个后背暴露出来。左肩上的伤口还在往背上淌血，后颈靠近肩胛的地方更是献血淋漓。他背对着摩尔，看不见脸上表情。

他在发抖。

 

反应最快的武士一把掏出插在裤腰里的爆能枪，摩尔眼神都没有正对他，已经伸出手，把他的手指弯曲成一个恐怖的角度，伴随关节断裂的声音，枪掉到地上。

另一个铁塔般的大个子女人不敢掏枪，整个人向他猛冲过来想撞倒他，摩尔朝旁边一闪躲开，大个子头撞到墙上。还没等她瘫软在地，半敞着裤腰的特兰多沙人手中出现了一枚手雷。

“凯伯晶手雷。”他边说边转动手腕把手雷的拉环亮给摩尔看，拉环的底部透出耀眼晶光。“你想救这个Omega婊子？那我们大家一起死。就算你是原力武士也得死。”

 

摩尔怔了一下。他当然不是来救欧比旺的。他甚至今天才意识到他是个Omega。

他没有忘记此行的目的，他只是不愿意想起。

在僵持中摩尔脑子运转得飞快。

不到一个标准时之前，他还因为侥幸捡了一条命而后怕，下定决心追杀欧比旺。

半小时之前，他计划用欧比旺的尸体换黑帮头子的信任。

十分钟之前，他为欧比旺看似不可避免的死感到兴奋。

可是现在，这房间里他唯一不想虐杀的就是欧比旺。

 

从什么时候开始变成这样？

好像是……从最初……

 

在纳布王宫的电力中心，他应该逼魁刚说出帕德梅女王的去向。可是那个散发清新气味的年轻绝地没有丝毫胆怯，在安全门外急得乱跳想冲进来帮助师傅，师徒感情之好让他怒火中烧。愤怒是西斯的力量之源。他什么都没问就杀了魁刚。轮到对学徒斩草除根时，欧比旺的气息变得浓郁了。那气味太过好闻，摩尔暂时不想杀他。他对着学徒炫耀自己的胜利。然后被欧比旺抓住机会劈成两半。

多年后他复仇，欧比旺被他打昏在船舱里。他在磨蹭什么？一直拖到文崔斯潜入帮助欧比旺，他才重新投入战斗。很难说，发现复仇计划落空和亲眼看到欧比旺和文崔斯打情骂俏哪个更让他沮丧。

再次交手是在杭多的弗洛朗基地。他让兄弟杀了那个和欧比旺结伴的高大女绝地③。落单的欧比旺不但没被他打倒，反而击败了他们兄弟二人。那次自己是真的尽了全力吗？

曼达洛王宫，他囚禁欧比旺的旧情人莎婷，逼她引他来施救。完美的计划是他当众杀了欧比旺，对外宣称绝地违法介入内政。再由阿尔梅克首相给莎婷编造一项叛国罪，公开处决。那么整个曼达洛都在他手心里了。结果呢？他让莎婷毫无意义的死在欧比旺面前。欧比旺那么痛苦、悲伤和愤怒，但是摩尔能看出，他没有心碎。至于自己为什么要观察这种和战局没有一丝关系的细节，摩尔懒得细想。

 

摩尔举起双手，向这帮人示弱。站得最近的独眼武士慢慢靠近摩尔。

摩尔后退一步大声说：“维克奇先生，我不是来救他的。我只想问他一句话，问完就走。”

揪着欧比旺头发的男人狠狠唾了一口：“问个屁！快滚！”

就在他说话时，摩尔举高的左手隔空锁住了手雷的拉环，右手从背后往前一划，欧比旺的剑柄从他后腰飞向前方。剑的主人挣脱了男人反剪他双臂的手，单手接住剑柄的同时反向点燃光剑，粒子束烧穿了身后男人的脸。

他从地板上站起来，扯掉挂在左肩上碍事的衣服残片，赤裸着上身，右手举起剑，手臂后拉，左手中指和食指对准特兰多沙人的眼睛。

熟悉的索雷苏起手剑式。

这个落魄的中年男人，被侵犯的Omega，负伤流血、原力衰弱的帝国逃犯，一瞬间仿佛变回了当年指挥上万克隆人大军的白甲将军、调遣庞大舰队的指挥官、对黑暗决不退让的绝地大师。

摩尔毫不意外自己后背寒毛直竖，手心发痒。意外的是，他勃起了。

 

他们俩打开窗户跳到巷子里时已经是深夜。巨大的月亮悬在夜空。月光把赤红的砂岩路面染成浅橙色。街上没什么人了。欧比旺在奔跑中喘息，裸露的胸膛迎着夜风和月光不停起伏。摩尔突然停下。欧比旺回头望。摩尔脱下斗篷扔给他。

欧比旺一言不发，接过斗篷披在身上。两个人放慢了脚步。

他们确实没必要逃命。

在酒馆的内屋，欧比旺摆出拼命的架势，最后却熄灭了光剑，告诉吓出尿来的特兰多沙人维克奇，今晚的事给任何人知道，他会让他们所有人，包括那个酒保，把光剑从喉咙吞下去。特兰多沙人哭着拼命点头，当着他们的面销毁了监控。

 

欧比旺裹着温暖的斗篷，不再奔跑。呼吸却依然急促。

如果摩尔是个老练的Alpha，就会知道那是因为斗篷上沾满他自己的雄性味道。

然而摩尔完全谈不上老练。

连他给欧比旺斗篷也不是出于Alpha的绅士风度。

他不得不走在欧比旺后面，但他不想看到他的后背。只想他赶紧遮住。

在比达索米尔星的太阳④更耀眼的坎托月亮下，他能清楚分辨欧比旺背上的累累伤痕。

大部分是旧伤，不同时期的。

锁骨和肩胛之间的剑伤、后颈腺体破口是刚受的伤。

诡异的是腺体周围有好多处牙印，不是新伤，但肯定时间不久——不会超过一个月。

有人曾经想要标记他吗？

 

欧比旺没有公开过第二性别。从纳布那次过后，一直到今天才再次闻到他的气味。原来他植入了抑制栓——可以根据身体情况往血管里泵送抑制剂的胶囊栓。大概很多人不知道他是Omega。

摩尔又开始烦躁了。就算他因为自幼的磨练对信息素不那么敏感，他也早该猜到欧比旺是个Omega。他身边总是跟着高大强势的Alpha。而他对他们那种风流又温柔的态度，每次都让摩尔失控，让他的计划难以执行。

欧比旺大概只对他那个长得高挑秀气、脾气却比西斯还火爆的Alpha学徒严厉。哦，还有摩尔自己，欧比旺对他从来不假辞色。

 

前面的人转过街角，停住脚步。摩尔的飞车出现在面前，在一个空着的牲口棚里、一堆脏兮兮的草料下面。

摩尔没处发泄的焦躁现在要憋不住了。他把欧比旺一把推到墙上，冲上去掐住他的下颌。不是用原力，而是肉体的力量。欧比旺被撞到后背伤口，痛得闷哼一声。

“你把我的车扔在屎堆里，跑到赫特人的打手跟前晃，生怕他们不肏你。这就是你的营救计划？”

他问得恶狠狠的，却没指望欧比旺回答他。他的手掌正捂住欧比旺的嘴。

然后他瞪大了眼睛。

 

隔着皮手套，他感觉欧比旺舔了他的手心。


	4. 04

摩尔像被烫到一样松开了钳制欧比旺下颌的手。又觉得哪里不对，刚刚那下若有似无的舔舐是错觉吗？他的手掌已经离开欧比旺的皮肤，尴尬地悬在两个人之间。

他盯着欧比旺，对方没有仰头，只是抬起眼睛迎上他的视线。

欧比旺的睫毛在月光下变成白金色，他透过睫毛向上看的双眼……让人呼吸困难。

摩尔没有意识到自己喘着粗气。

跪在牧场上等着被海盗处决时，他的表现都比现在体面。

欧比旺垂下眼睛，一边嘴角勾起一个嘲弄的角度。如果不是胡须翘起几乎难以察觉。

 

摩尔只觉得血往头上涌，还没收回来的手运足了劲往对方脸上扇过去。

纳布一战以后，欧比旺对他从来都是轻蔑的。但那不同，他是杀害他恩师的仇人，欧比旺用轻蔑抵御愤怒的侵袭，以免堕入黑暗。而现在，被他蔑视的只是个猥琐愚蠢的Alpha。

在他眼里，摩尔和赫特人的打手们没有本质区别。想削弱他们，只需要一点点挑逗。

 

欧比旺用右手格挡摩尔的手腕，避免了耳光落在脸上，但他被力道带得靠着墙歪下去。这次他没有昏迷，摩尔却很确定他真的虚脱了。

不想再在陋巷里耗时间，又不愿意带着气味勾人的Omega找落脚处，摩尔粗鲁地把欧比旺架起来扔到车上，沿小路开到坎托运河边。

 

摩尔把车小心停进浅滩上的水生灌木林里，避免外部部件被气生根缠住。他打开后舱盖，拿出行军粮扔给欧比旺。后者跟他差不多，几乎一整天没有进食。

欧比旺靠在车门上，撕开外包装，把能量块咬下一块，咀嚼的样子看起来毫无食欲。他才吃了两口就被呛到咳嗽，直咳到快吐出来。

“水壶落在小屋里了——你差点害我瞎了，还偷了我的车。”摩尔朝欧比旺递去一个花里胡哨的金属酒壶，“在酒馆那间里屋的桌上顺手拿的。”

欧比旺看着酒壶，摇了摇头。他用手背抹了两下嘴和胡子。

 

摩尔知道绝地不禁酒。如果欧比旺已经谨慎到喝酒放松的机会都不给自己，又为何不止一次做出疯狂举动？

“我的计划没有你想象的疯狂。”，欧比旺对上摩尔审视的眼神。

绝地不会真的能读心吧？

 

“我告诉酒保我是mama送来的提列克语老师，这谎话很拙劣。酒保马上把我交给维克奇一伙。他们仗着蒂尤尔才能在这里立足，就算我是骗子，也不能私下处置我，最终肯定会送我去蒂尤尔的奴隶营。”欧比旺摘下一片肥厚的红树叶在斗篷上擦了擦，放到嘴里抿，“如果酒保蠢到没识破我，直接带我到蒂尤尔府邸，那我会想办法利用赫特人找到骑童说的人。更冒险，也更快。”

 

“把衣服脱了。”摩尔伸手探进储物箱下层。

欧比旺脱掉了斗篷，不用他说第二遍。他转过身背对着摩尔。

摩尔开始处理伤口 。

 

“最终会送到奴隶营？”摩尔看着欧比旺背后的咬痕笑起来，那看上去像是同一个成年男性的牙印，从颈窝到肩头都有，唯独避开了腺体，十足像tiáo情的痕迹，“你以为他们像你那些追求者一样好打发？只用吸他们就完事？”

摩尔说完觉得很没意思。连他自己都察觉到话里那层以他和欧比旺的关系来说太过古怪的担心。

他往欧比旺背上喷满了消毒药剂，接着拧开了巴克塔药膏的盖子。

 

“哪个部位受伤有什么区别？”欧比旺说着低头看了一眼肩伤，“呵，有区别。他们应该不会把我的屁股一剑捅穿。”

摩尔没回嘴。欧比旺的后背覆盖着匀称的肌肉，突出的肩胛骨和凹陷的脊沟在月光下勾勒出暗色图案。图案向下延伸，尾端隐没在腰带里。摩尔把药膏涂在创口上时，很难把握涂抹和抚摸的界限。

他没想到以这种形式享受了绝地的覆灭。他师傅告诫过他，享乐会让人放松警惕。

 

“你把自己送到我手里到底是为了什么？”摩尔拇指摁住欧比旺已经止血的腺体，另外四根手指环住他的脖子。他没有使劲，任原力在手掌和欧比旺的颈动脉间流淌。

傍晚时他急于了解背景真相，现在他只想知道欧比旺对下一步有什么打算。

欧比旺被Alpha粗糙带茧的指腹按压得扬起脖子。

“摩尔，你还不明白，现在我们在一条船上。”他艰难地回答。

“今天你救了我，碰巧我也救了你，就这样。我看不出怎么就成了盟友。”摩尔没有移开手掌。他喜欢看着被审问对象的眼睛逼供。但审问欧比旺时，他不愿意有眼神接触，只是继续自己的话题，“我是被逐出师门的西斯。只要不惹乱子，我可以在外环自在很多年。你，帝国通缉犯，如果不是塔诺那个天行者教出来的疯子开着我的飞船超速，把什么人引开，你现在可能已经死了。”

欧比旺沉默。摩尔觉得这算默认了。

 

“你到坎托之前就受了伤，或者病了，没法像以前那样嚣张。所以你想利用我的自大操纵我。”摩尔凑到欧比旺的脖子旁边，不着痕迹地吸了一口气。那道像刚开封的陈年酒一样浓郁的香气已经开始变淡。

摩尔能察觉自己对欧比旺的态度起了变化。武士的风度褪去，现在的他更像一个恐吓Omega的流氓Alpha。那又怎样，西斯不会隐藏欲望。

“我不介意和你做交易。但如果你想骗我，我会兑现下午的威胁，把你交给皇帝。”

“摩尔，我是个绝地。我没骗过你。”

“你刚刚才骗了一堆Alpha，要么是Beta，没区别。”

在你看来我和他们差不多。蠢，好色，没有自制力。

这句话他没说出口。

“身为Alpha不是劣势。暴躁独断才是。你让我拿出诚意，却连听我把话说完的诚意都没有。一口咬定我在骗你。”，欧比旺轻声声辩。

摩尔放下环住欧比旺脖子的手。

“我想告诉你的消息，”欧比旺转过身，和摩尔对视一眼。他弯腰从靴子上取下一枚扣袢，翻转内侧摊在手心上。里面固定着一个小小的球体，只有纽扣大小，镂空金属外壳包裹住绿色晶体材质的内核，在月光下能看见深处有光髓流动。

即使不认得，原力也已经告诉摩尔那是个属于强大武士的全息仪。

 

“用它能打开一个对所有原力武士都很重要的宝藏，只要有你的配合。”

摩尔没搭话。他用眼神鼓励欧比旺说下去。

“事成以后我们可以平分宝藏。不过，你先答应和我一起救出骑童说的那个人。”

“没有我的配合就打不开宝藏？”

“……”

“为什么？宝藏有黑暗封印？”

“……”

“肯诺比，把我当傻子是结盟该有的态度吗？”

“我只是没想到你反应这么快。”

 

摩尔胸口像有微小生物扇了一下翅膀。这是欧比旺第一次肯定他。他把思绪带回正事上，“讲清楚，你所谓的宝藏是什么？谁封印了它？”

“西迪厄斯师徒和以往的西斯一样，没办法利用凯伯晶原石①。他们很害怕这种资源落到会使用的人手里。所以维达奉命封印了伊冷星上的矿洞。”欧比旺小心地收起那枚袖珍的全息仪，“据我所知，如果今年之内帝国找不到利用水晶的捷径，他们甚至准备zhà毁整个矿脉。”

欧比旺的语气开始带着平时少有的shān动性,像嘶嘶吐信的蛇，“我知道一个避开帝国守卫进入矿洞的最好时机。只要你开启黑暗封印，我有办法带走矿洞中最精华的那部分原石。设想一下，其中的一半都归你……”

摩尔不能让欧比旺看出他对提议产生了兴趣，“我也没法利用凯伯晶，即使我们成功，我拿那一半有多大意义？就为了陪你们搞破坏？”他拍了拍腰间的小盒子，“已经有人研发新能源了，科亚烯超燃料②，杀伤力比凯伯晶差不了多少。”

“你很清楚凯伯晶宝贵不可替代，不然西迪厄斯不会下令封印、甚至销毁它。如果这是你讲价的方式，我可以再加价：事成之后我们把解开封印的事推到维达头上，让西迪厄斯相信他的学徒通敌叛变。”欧比旺抄起双手看着摩尔，“比起拿我去领赏，那样的局势是不是对你更好？”他话里的暗示即刺痛了摩尔，又让他对重回师门燃起一点希望。

“一个西斯尊主、帝国二把手③，为什么要和叛乱分子勾结？皇帝不会相信的。”

欧比旺把搭在靠背上的摩尔的斗篷拎起来披到自己身上，只露出右肩。他从摩尔手里抽走药膏，往光剑刺入的伤口上涂抹,一边垂下眼睛:“我能制造维达没法抵赖的证据。”

摩尔怔怔地盯着他的动作，好一阵才转开脸说：“你抢水晶干什么？留给小学徒？传给下一代？这些你都不会有了。”

 

欧比旺扔掉药膏，往后靠在椅背上，抬头看着被夜风卷过的乌云盖住了月亮，“总会有希望的。摩尔，总会有新的希望。”


	5. 05（上）

05

洁癖避让！

洁癖避让！

洁癖避让！

 

摩尔和欧比旺在第二天晚餐时分潜入了奴隶营房。

从营房的通风管道进入地下层时，他们都隐约感觉被骑童骗了。这里没有地牢，只有设备间和车库。摩尔看着欧比旺解锁门禁，入侵安防系统。打开地图花了不少时间，欧比旺的额角渗出汗珠。

“平时不是你负责干这个吧？”，摩尔忍不住揶揄。

欧比旺没理他 ，手上加快动作。地下建筑一段段呈现在全息投射中，最终现出全貌。在他逐个关闭监控和警报时，摩尔发现有一条通道所连接的尽端，看位置已经不在营房范围内。

“那是拍卖场方向。”摩尔指出。

他推开欧比旺，接手操作。很快尽端以外的地图亮起。

“这里有个大厅。几个隔间围绕正中的——应该是监视岗。看布局就是地牢。再往前是拍卖场地下房间……搞不清什么功能，像迷宫。”摩尔伸手指向他说的地牢。

他看着欧比旺，“里面情况太复杂了 。我必须退到外围接应，不然谁都别想撤退。”

 

欧比旺没有表示异议，他伸出手 ，“把你的科亚烯存储条给我一支。”

摩尔摇摇头，“别做梦了。”，他从外套里掏出两样东西扔给他。欧比旺接住一看，凯伯晶手雷和短途对讲器。

远程通讯有被监听的危险，他们都不敢用。这东西倒是正合适。

 

欧比旺把耳麦卡好，调整受话器的角度。他皱起眉头看着手雷，向摩尔投过来一个疑问的眼神。

“没有佣人跟在绝地屁股后面收拾了，以后要学会自己打扫战场。④”

 

欧比旺手动打开了通向拍卖场地下通道的大门，门后的通道里应急灯提供着微弱照明。通道远端，合成材质的天花和地面颜色突然变深。摩尔眯起眼睛观察，发现是新建通道和古老的砖砌拱券通道在前方合龙。

欧比旺看了他一眼，转身潜入阴暗中。

摩尔戴上通讯器，把监控调到回放前一天画面，接着从通风管撤退到了营房屋顶的瞭望塔。蹲在被他掐昏的看守身边，俯视着营房和巨大的拍卖场。

 

欧比旺已经深入地牢。

如果现在找到营房的头目，告发欧比旺的行动，以他孤身一人肯定只能束手就擒。

自己则能一举获得赫特豪族的信任，在外环立足。

他会成为……赫特人最强悍的打手。或者赏金猎人。

 

欧比旺回头那一瞥浮现在眼前。

如果被赫特人俘虏，他会拼死抵抗吗？

为什么在那么多纠缠不清的仇恨之后，欧比旺还能对自己报以信任？

就算他没有第二个人可以合作，摩尔还是惊讶于绝地的乐观。

 

而自己已经准备放弃西斯的骄傲了吗？

 

耳麦里发出光剑的嗡嗡声和爆能束射击声。

不管是机器人守卫还是机枪阵地，那种射速的火力欧比旺应付起来应该没问题。

 

接着传来声音就太奇怪了。幼儿……甚至是婴儿的咿呀声。不止一个。

地牢里怎么会有幼童。

 

“肯诺比？”他轻声问。

“这里有监视站，但是没见到看守。幼儿……好几个，被关在有原力屏障的牢房里。每个都有育儿机器人照顾。”

“原力屏障？这么说海盗绝地确实来救过人，他们才装上了原力屏障？”

“不，屏障是本来就有的……摩尔，我觉得这些孩子是力敏幼童。”

 

摩尔脑子的运转速度跟不上局势了。

他们来营救一个因为破坏奴隶贸易而入狱的绝地。

结果发现了关押力敏幼童的地牢。

“肯诺比，目标不在这里就撤退吧。”

欧比旺没有回应他。

耳麦里传来他的大声呼喊：“看守的人，我知道你们藏在暗处。我能感觉到。”

 

摩尔看不到现场，但他能猜到看守已经退至迷宫之中，一边呼叫增援一边窥视着欧比旺。原力屏障牢房规格之高，他们根本不担心闯入者能独力救走年幼的囚徒。

“肯诺比，恋战很危险。你再不出来，我先撤了。”

欧比旺没有回应他。

摩尔一只脚踏出瞭望塔准备撤退。现在退出，他没有任何损失。他甚至连科亚烯都没舍得给欧比旺。

 

“我只想问个问题就走。如果你们不露面，我会炸塌这间地牢，把这些小鬼活埋。到时候去和赫特人交代吧。”

摩尔停下脚步。

欧比旺居然学到了西斯的威胁手段。看来还用上了他随手给他的凯伯晶手雷。

 

机关运转的声响。应该是古老暗门被开启。

然后摩尔听到了带着浓重诺图兰口音的标准语。

“绝地连说谎都不行，难怪被帝国收拾。”听脚步声不止一个人。

“你才舍不得炸死这些孩子。放下武器，”说话的人停顿一下，“对，还有你的剑。自己走进那个单间去。”

“你先放开她。”欧比旺回答。

他在被威胁。

 

“再不放下剑我可要动手了”

这句话伴随着光剑熄灭的声音。

摩尔紧张起来。欧比旺开始屈服了。

 

“想想看，托托本来能长成一个谁都喜欢的提列克姑娘。因为你磨磨蹭蹭，她就要死了。”

 

摩尔在这句话还没讲完时就翻身跳出瞭望塔，从屋顶一路向拍卖场疾驰。爬通风管道已经来不及了。管不了有没有人发现，他从围墙上跳下，直接从窗户掠进楼梯，跑向刚刚才撤离的通道口。

该死的绝地，总是在微不足道的人和事上浪费高贵的天分。如果欧比旺因为那个“托托”落入蒂尤尔之手，很可能今晚就被移交给帝国。

 

他冲进地道，跨过被欧比旺击毁的机器人守卫。他觉得那些机器人有点奇怪，不过现在无暇顾及。到达大厅时他看到几个人正朝背对着他的欧比旺靠近，带头的人手里拿着电击项圈，一只手已经摸到了欧比旺的剑上。而抓着提列克女孩的诺图兰人站在更远处的拱券下，手里握着一把锯齿刀，刀刃已经陷入女孩的脖子，深蓝色的鲜血流到女孩肩上。牢房里传出幼儿被惊吓到的哭声。

摩尔抬头，对着券顶挥出了光剑。剑在空中被原力点亮，重重扎进拱心石和砖券的缝隙之间。拱券的结构被破坏，巨大的砖块像暴雨一样掉落。站在下面的人来不及躲避，本能地放开了女孩，抬起双手抱住头。两个人都还没反应过来时，已经被原力从拱券下推开。女孩体重轻个子小，摔得不重，爬起来就跑掉了。

 

透过砖头砸碎后升起的灰尘，摩尔看到诺图兰人正摇晃着脑袋站起来，四下张望，一脸迷糊。刚才他被同伙挡住视线，除了一道红色的闪光，他什么都没看清。待他清醒过来，手里的刀和女孩都不见了。

他呼喊着同伙的名字。同伙也没有回应。

 

欧比旺绕过碎砖走上前，问道：“来救过这些孩子的海盗绝地关在什么地方？”

摩尔已经能感受到他平静语气下的怒火。

诺图兰人吐掉嘴里的灰尘，：“你杀了我的兄弟们，蒂尤尔大人不会放过你们的。”

“他们被我震昏过去了。”

诺图兰人眼神亮起来 ，“绝地不杀手无寸铁之人，我知道。” 他耸耸肩，摊了摊手。确实手无寸铁。尽管他的衣服下摆还沾着提列克女孩的蓝色血迹。

欧比旺微笑，双手握住剑柄竖立在胸前郑重地说，“只要你回答我的问题。”

摩尔从背后靠近他们，迎着诺图兰人的审视举起空空如也的双手。他的剑现在还埋在砖堆里。

 

诺图兰人边往暗门的方向后退边回答：“那个人昨天夜里转移时已经跑了。我们也在找。”

欧比旺接着说：“我要看他的全息监控。”

“没有了，蒂尤尔大人的秘书在他逃跑后连夜清理了他所有的资料。”

欧比旺点点头，“最后一个问题：托托住在哪里？”

 

诺图兰人脸色开始变了。他后退一步，大声重复：“绝地不杀手无寸铁的人！你不能违反你们的教条！”他把手往背后藏，像在摸索什么东西。

欧比旺回答：“我不会。我永远都是绝地。”

摩尔在他身后举起右手。诺图兰人被无形的力量扼住脖子带离地面。从他背后落下一把防身手枪。

他眼球突出，双手抓挠自己咽喉。艰难地说：“住在拍卖场……北边………我没……”

摩尔没等他说完就把手握紧成拳，诺图兰人喉间咔咔作响。摩尔收回原力，让尸体从半空中掉落，砸在砖堆上腾起赤褐色的粉尘。

 

地道方向传来凌乱脚步声。有人在搬动横在通道中间的机器人残骸。摩尔边用原力回收自己的光剑，边往暗门方向跑。欧比旺朝牢房看了一眼，幼儿还没有停止哭泣。但他们没法施救。

穿过暗门，前面就是全息图像显示的迷宫般的地下建筑。欧比旺突然放慢了速度。摩尔一回头，顺着他的视线朝地上看，蓝色的血迹在红色的砂岩地面上非常显眼。沿着血迹拐进一个岔路口。提列克女孩托托就靠在墙边。

“这边，”女孩看到他们，立刻往前跑。

摩尔犹豫了几秒。欧比旺已经跟了上去。

 

托托带领他们从一道旱井爬出‘迷宫’到达地面时，落日的余晖笼罩了河谷。

摩尔站在井边，发现这里是拍卖场背后的棚户区。收工的贫民挤满了狭窄街道。欧比旺弯着腰，拉着托托躲到小巷里，在屋檐下察看她脖子上的伤口。

“我没事，我很机灵的。”托托拉起领子想遮住伤口。

然而欧比旺已经发现了她后颈还有淤青，显然不是新伤。

 

摩尔低头问她：“那些孩子是怎么回事？”

托托退缩了一下，靠紧了欧比旺的腿。

“说吧。”欧比旺轻轻拍了拍她的脑袋。

“赫特人借着买卖奴隶，选出里面的力敏孩子送走。”她回答。

欧比旺说不出话来。

摩尔继续问她：“送到哪里？”

“我不知道，他们在地底下就把孩子交给裹着黑袍的人，那里还有一条地道通往港口，我朋友说那些人从港口上船去了星际船坞。”

 

“海盗绝地现在在哪里？”欧比旺终于找回自己的声音。

托托马上兴奋起来，“他好厉害！虽然没有你厉害。昨天赫特人从塔图因回到这里，想要审问他。他在被押过去的路上骗过看守逃脱了！”她忍不住露出微笑，“以前我好几次想帮他逃走，他不肯。他说他不能连累我。”

“他叫什么？长什么样？”

“他不肯告诉我。他是个大哥哥……黑头发，蓝眼睛，扎着小马尾。”托托脸上浮现出娇羞。“他还送给我这个。”她边说边扬起脸。

 

她抬头时，正好看到欧比旺用掌心对着她。她脸色变了。

“将军，”如果说刚才的娇羞以她的年龄来说太过早熟，现在的语气则完全是成年人才有的严肃，“脑控对我没用。我不会忘记的。”

摩尔警惕地放下了抄起的胳膊，站直了身体。

 

“我在家乡叫努玛。你肯定不记得了。在赖洛斯。”

欧比旺慢慢放下手。

“五年前，分liè shì力占领赖洛斯，是你带着克隆人军队保护了我们。我，爸爸，其他人。你把我抱在怀里，用身体挡住pào口。”

“绝地是我们的英雄。我想成为像你和天行者将军那样的人。但是我没有原力。”托托——努玛握紧了拳头，“战争结束后，奴隶贩子在赖洛斯带走那些孤儿时，我和爸爸自愿到这里来当奴工。至少可以尽我们的力照顾他们。”她快要哽咽了，“我不想当‘谁都喜欢的提列克姑娘’，我们的女孩子没有人想当‘谁都喜欢的提列克姑娘’！”

“你不会。我保证你不会。”欧比旺低声说。他说得很坚定，其实没有一点底气。

努玛别过头去。欧比旺单腿跪下，用袖子帮她擦掉眼泪。

 

“对不起，”努玛挤出一个笑容，“将军，我一直想问你，天行者将军呢?”

欧比旺笑了笑，抱住了她。在她耳边说了一句。

摩尔能看到他说的是：他和我在分头行动。

 

努玛抬起手向欧比旺展示，她手腕上挂着一块尺寸过大的老式手表。

“这是海盗绝地为了感谢我，送给我的。太大了，这几天我一直怕弄丢。”她把手表解下来，放到欧比旺手心里。“你看背面，是我最最喜欢的图案。我送给你。”她眨了眨眼睛。

欧比旺立刻把手表戴上手腕，用袖子盖住。他站起身来，“谢谢你。努玛，再见。”

“再见，将军。往西边坎托当地人的街区走。赫特人不敢到那里搜查。”

 

摩尔在坎托人的街区里找到旅店落脚时已经是深夜。巨大的月亮悬在深红色的晴朗夜空，不像昨晚那样圆，周围却多了很多星星。

欧比旺在清洗间待了很久。出来时脸色白得像纸。

海盗绝地的线索已经断了，摩尔认为自己完成了约定。他靠在床头提醒欧比旺：“我本来以为可以和蒂尤尔搭上线，你搞砸了。明天我们只有往坎托湾走。”

 

欧比旺背对着他站在窗边，答非所问，“我想往沙漠边缘走，蒂尤尔的家在运河尽头的法西绿洲。”

摩尔坐起身来，眼神像要把欧比旺的后背烧出一个洞。

 

“你就不好奇吗？不欢迎绝地的企业星区、讨厌原力的赫特人，为什么突然做起力敏幼童生意来？”欧比旺回头问他。

摩尔摇摇头，“那不关我的事。我好奇的是，你一再误导我的行程，根本不遵守约定，是确定我不会拿你领赏吗？”

欧比旺楞了一下，他冷笑起来，“如果能把我交给西迪厄斯，在阿索卡一离开时你就动手了！”他苍白的脸泛起一点血色，“你吃不准西迪厄斯的态度，万一他等着你自己暴露，好一剑砍掉你的头呢？”

摩尔猛地朝他挥出一记勾拳。欧比旺躲闪不及，拳头落在他下巴上，他扶着窗台跪倒在墙边。嘴角挂了彩。

摩尔站在他面前，居高临下望着他，“你的学徒在大难临头时丢下你跑了。你不甘心。没用的，肯诺比。不管你嘴上怎么逞能，不管你在别的学徒、还有不认识的毛孩子身上花多少时间，你都是个失败的师傅。”

 

没等他说完，欧比旺翻上窗台，跃出了窗外。楼下很快响起飞车启动的声音。

房间里只留下他淡淡的气味。

 

 

欧比旺果然把车停在前一天晚上过夜的浅滩上。在水生树林里。

说来奇怪，他们没有任何纽带关系，摩尔却顺着原力的波动找到了他。

 

他靠近时，欧比旺坐在驾驶座上，斜靠着车门，一直没有回头。

他走到车门边，发现欧比旺手里握着努玛送他那块表。表的背面朝上。合成材质上镶嵌的金属图案反射着月光。

是肯诺比和天行者联合舰队的标志。⑤

他想把手放在欧比旺肩上，记起他尚未完全愈合的肩伤，又收回了手。

 

欧比旺终于抬起头，问道：“我撑过了那么多劫难还在坚持，你连死亡都能战胜，我们是最好的绝地和西斯，为什么，我们会被人抛弃呢？”

 

摩尔的胸口像有什么坚硬的东西碎掉了。欧比旺戳到了他自己都不知道存在的柔软的部分。这没什么可怕，可怕的是他并不为此愤怒。他失去了力量之源。他简直要恼羞成怒了。他伸出手，拽着欧比旺的衣领把他从座位上提起来。热度烧灼着他的眼睛。心脏狂跳却泵送不出足够的血液，害得他双手发抖。他看着星光映在欧比旺浅色的虹膜上，忘记了自己是要把他扔出去还是再揍他一顿。在他犹豫时，欧比旺搂住了他的脖子。他把脸埋进欧比旺的颈窝，深深嗅吸。十五年了，他从来没回忆过这味道，其实是不敢。

他抬起头，鼻尖追溯着欧比旺下颌的线条，嘴唇碰到了胡须，柔软得让他小心翼翼。在他吻上去时，欧比旺不着痕迹地转过脸。他才想起刚刚那一拳揍得他嘴角破裂。

他喘息着和欧比旺分开，托起他的下巴察看他嘴唇上的伤口。没等他看清，欧比旺一低头，把他的拇指含在嘴里，用牙咬住皮手套的指尖，把手套从他手上扯了下来。


	6. 05（下）

05（下）

洁癖避让

洁癖避让

洁癖避让

 

摩尔摇摇头笑了。这个绝地是存心的，想让人失控。

他取下另一只手套，一边脱衣服一边把欧比旺推倒在后座上。他可以用原力解开层叠的衣服，但他不想。今晚他要自己肏他。

撕扯一样剥光了欧比旺，又拉开了他横在自己脸上的手臂，他掐住他的下巴，迫使他仰视自己。在身下人恍惚的眼神中他用力顶了进去。

欧比旺被插入刺激得扬起脖子，喉结滚动，穴肉收绞的压力让摩尔头皮发麻。他知道Omega能承受，更多都能。这具肉体太过诱人，刚刚插入他已经想要成结了。他不想被拒绝，手往上滑，捂住了Omega的嘴。胡须像在挠他的掌心。

摩尔近乎粗暴的突破着欧比旺私处重重温软阻隔，并没有哪一下特别深或特别准，只是持续的律动。摩尔看见欧比旺金色睫毛颤动，感受茎身被肌肉吸吮，内腔里涌出热液冲刷伞头，最后包裹浸润着他的整个阴茎。 摩尔大声喘息，为了避免发出令Alpha难堪的声音，再次把脸埋进了欧比旺的颈窝。然而脖颈间的气味既是安抚，又是挑衅。

他还不想射精，还想在极乐之地再享受一阵。他抬起上半身，缓慢抽送着熬过了最想释放的关口。当他回过神，发现不知是欧比旺的眼泪还是汗水 ，顺着他的指缝往下淌。他鼓胀的红色胸肌上布满欧比旺射出的白浊。他下体的毛发被Omega的淫液沾湿。

他的原力被欧比旺稀薄却温暖的力量纠缠裹挟，而欧比旺被他彻底占有。

以前有人这样占有过他吗？这个道貌岸然的绝地。

摩尔压低身体，在欧比旺耳边咬牙切齿地问：“被西斯操的感觉怎么样？”一直安静承受的欧比旺像是突然被他激怒，一口咬住他的虎口。摩尔痛得发出兽类的低吼，疼痛居然让他再一次濒临极限。他不得不腾出另一只手，揪住欧比旺的头发让他松口。

动作太大他要从后座上摔下去了。他干脆退出欧比旺的身体，握着他的腰把他掀翻，让他趴在后座上。他反剪欧比旺双臂，把阴茎再次顶入，寻找着角度往内腔插。欧比旺被固定着，在鼓胀的头部越来越深时扭动起来，想要逃离，男性本能却促使他往前挺腰，反复在靠垫上摩擦，再一次次把自己钉回体内的阴茎上。这让摩尔产生了错觉，欧比旺仿佛不是在交配，而是被西斯的长剑挑在剑尖上，越是挣扎越被贯穿。

这联想让摩尔被愤怒和骄傲夹击，催生了扎布拉克人的结。他艰难地用结继续在穴道里抽送，终于在快要拉扯不动时，听到了欧比旺的啜泣声。他反复碾压那一处内壁，欧比旺牙齿咬得咯咯作响，没有完全硬起来的阴茎涌出黏糊糊的体液。

摩尔紧紧搂住他，阴茎阵阵跳动，在那股盛开的气味中释放了。

 

【待续】


	7. 06（上）

06（上）

摩尔看到了满天繁星，一颗接一颗炸裂开。  
他模糊地觉得星星太多，也太亮了。  
他突然意识到占据他视野的并不是坎托尼卡的星空,而是极乐中的幻境。  
他瞬间惊醒，猛地用手臂撑起身体观察周围。  
天上依然悬着巨大的月亮，地上只有坎托河水反复冲刷着浅滩，夜风让星光破碎在河面上。蜷在他怀里的人从牙齿间发出嘶的一声，显然被他的动作弄疼了。这声音提醒了他。他单手捞起身下人的胯骨，先往后撤，再挺了挺腰。在听到更剧烈的倒吸冷气声音的同时，他确定了——从依然胀大撑满的结看，他只晕了一两分钟。  
他没有被情yù削弱，失去警惕。  
他看到欧比旺侧过脸，从湿漉漉的眼角投来意味不明的一瞥。

摩尔发现自己该说点什么。  
他平生没经历过交配结束还需要交谈的情况。不过，缺乏经验如他也能感觉到，不说点什么，就像不想把关系延续到下一次。  
他想要下一次。  
即使“这一次”还没真正结束，他已经想要下一次。刚才查看结时的摩擦已经让他足够期待。  
摩尔张着嘴，缺血的大脑搜不出一句合适的话。看样子欧比旺要忍受胀痛、沉默和尴尬，直到结消退。

欧比旺终于能掀开Alpha压住他的身体、把自己翻转成侧卧时，摩尔仍然没能找到话题。  
他的目光从Omega苍白瘦削的后腰滑到出乎意料丰满的tún部，再滑到他挂在座椅边缘、摇摇欲坠的大腿。椅背、坐垫甚至地垫上都污迹斑斑。

“你把我的车弄脏了。”摩尔脱口而出。说完觉得好像不是很得体。  
欧比旺转过脸，片刻之前那种脆弱的表情已不见踪影，“没有佣人跟在你屁股后面收拾了，以后要学会自己打扫战场。”他用摩尔白天说过的话回敬了他。那股子油滑腔调完全是摩尔熟悉的那个肯诺比。  
他从后座上站起身，推开车门踏上地面的同时弯腰捡起摩尔的斗篷。这个动作把他的大腿根暴露在月光下。摩尔看见那地方的湿痕几乎向下延伸到膝盖内侧。他咽了咽口水，扑了上去，从背后一把搂住欧比旺，想把他拦腰抱起来。  
欧比旺突然往侧面闪开半步，从他怀里脱身的同时用没受肩伤影响的右手反手压住摩尔肩膀，一个旋转起跳，整个人骑上摩尔后背。后者还没反应过来，已经被掀翻在地上，脖子被欧比旺的腿从侧面牢牢锁住。以这套大腿绞杀技的力度和速度，毫无疑问有强大原力加持才能完成。  
欧比旺半侧身把摩尔压在潮湿的沙滩上，大腿收紧。他用拇指制住对方第一二节颈椎，母系先祖在扎布拉克人身上留下了和人类共同的薄弱环节。  
“肯诺比你这个人渣。你还说绝地不骗人？你病怏怏的样子都是装出来的！”，摩尔的低吼声被收绞挤压得变形，搞不清被绝地反制和被刚刚交配过的Omega撂倒哪个更让他气急败坏。  
“不要从背后袭击我。”欧比旺嗓音沙哑，语气阴沉。他大概反应过来摩尔扑上来不是为了行凶，于是慢慢放松大腿力道，收回手站起身。  
摩尔呲牙咧嘴地爬起来，拍掉前胸的细沙，又反手抹了一把刚弄到他背上黏糊糊的玩意儿。他瞪着裹紧了斗篷退到几步外的欧比旺。他俩心知肚明那是什么东西。他把Omega肏透了，却得不到一点尊重和信任。

“绝地婊子，从头到尾都是你找上我。既然你没把我当同盟，一直跟着我是犯贱吗？”摩尔口不择言，说着他在当西斯尊主时绝对不会使用的、在克隆人战争期间从他手下那帮兵痞身上学来的脏话。  
欧比旺叹了一口气，“我躲藏了两年，神经绷得太紧了。”他用原力再次捡起散落在地上车上的摩尔的衣物，走上前递给他。

摩尔望着衣服左右为难。接了就得穿上，今晚多半没有下一次了；不接等于拒绝善意，可能以后都不会有“下一次”。两个人对视一阵，摩尔皱起眉头，扯过那堆衣物胡乱往身上套。  
欧比旺靠近他，帮他抻平衣领，把拧成绳结状的皮带扭回原位。  
摩尔没料到欧比旺会做出这般举动，只得抬起一边手臂方便他整理。Omega把武器和腰包固定在腰带的扣袢上。他温驯低垂的脸和双手的动作让Alpha胸口发烫。  
他的气味已经被Alpha侵染过。而他忽强忽弱，忽硬忽软的态度却比之前更让Alpha缺乏掌控感。  
摩尔在微醺中艰难地盘算。  
不管是结盟抢夺资源，还是掌握欧比旺本人行踪，他都是他走出流亡困境的关键。错过这个机会，他没可能遇到第二个身负顶尖悬赏和重大秘密的绝地。  
而欧比旺，他的机会不止摩尔一人。银河系还有别的黑暗力敏。如果欧比旺转而与别人合作，他也会委身于那个人吗？

欧比旺的手指离开了腰带，摩尔突兀地抓住他的手腕，“你让我加入绝地的行动，是吃定了我不会和你为敌，还是没准备留活口？”，黑暗原力在无形间升腾，压迫感让冰凉的空气升温。  
“别想那么远的事。就算你重新当上西斯尊主，在取代你师父之前，我们都不是真正的敌人。”  
“肯诺比……”高大的扎布拉克人背对着月光，表情模糊，语气迟疑。  
“还有什么想问的？”  
“……”  
“畏首畏尾不是你的风格，摩尔。”  
“肯诺比，你……你想骑我吗？”  
欧比旺这才发现Alpha的眼睛被欲望灼烧成赤金色。他只楞了几秒钟，然后一边用原力拉开车门，一边挣脱摩尔的抓握，拽着他的腰带往门边带，再朝他胸口一推。摩尔仰面倒在后座上，看着欧比旺单腿跪上座垫，自己的斗篷从他肩头滑下。战士的身体，线条不那么柔和，每个动作的转折之间却充满被常年的死亡威胁锻造出的流畅感。摩尔喘着粗气，双手用力握住刚才在他脖颈处收绞的结实大腿，开始担心第二次也坚持不到足够久。


	8. 06（下）

06（下）

有奴隶贸易的地方，总有兴旺的载具集市。可是第二天上午，摩尔从集市返回，前往约定的汇合点——旅馆附近的一间旧书店时，只能告诉欧比旺令他失望的消息。

后者正在角落里用书店的端口浏览全息网新闻，他抬起头露出疑问的表情。

“小飞船很多，看上去全是好用的贼货，一检查，发动机和机载总线都是帝国产，太容易被锁定了。”摩尔一边和欧比旺并肩朝停飞车的地方走，一边解释，“我们开车去。为了安全晚两天到也值得。”

 

摩尔把刚买的配件装上飞车，再次驶入大牧场，准备沿坎托河上溯到法西绿洲。他答应了欧比旺，直扑赫特人巢穴，去探查坎托河岸奴隶营的真相。

欧比旺坐在副驾座上，侧过脸望着连天的牧草陇。就像两天前一样。

 

不对，当然不一样。

现在的他散发着Omega气息，淡薄却成熟。摩尔能嗅到其中那一丝快要消失的、自己留下的气味。

为了降低暴露身份的危险，他还剃掉了胡子。

 

旱季正午的阳光强烈到耀眼。摩尔把飞车调到自动行驶模式。

艳阳下他看清了欧比旺的面容。光滑的脸让绝地意外地显得年轻，更意外的是他状态好多了。经过昨天夜里远远谈不上充分的休息，他的面颊有了一点血色，眼下的淤青变淡许多。嘴角的破口几乎已经愈合。难道黑暗原力滋养了他吗？只有和黑暗力敏极其亲密的人才有可能身处黑暗原力中还游刃有余，而欧比旺这样的模范绝地和黑暗面向来是势不两立的。

难道他和文崔斯有过一腿？幸好她死在帝国建立之前……

 

“那些护栏，是最近才坏掉的。”欧比旺突然开口，把摩尔从猜疑中唤醒。

摩尔顺着他张望的方向看去，看到划分牧场地界的金属护栏大多有不同程度的损坏。有的被撞出豁口，有的已经坍塌。法西马马驹在倒下的护栏上跳来跳去。

“土地兼并。”摩尔告诉他，“现在在外环很常见。小地主被大地主抢走土地，原来的小块土地慢慢连成一大片。”看来欧比旺真的在某个角落里躲了两年，对时局缺乏了解，“帝国军费开支太大，开始接受各个星区贵族和寡头的献金。作为回报，皇帝给了他们更大的自由。”

“他们的贪心会和土地一起膨胀，雇工很快就满足不了需求，只能违法使用奴隶，”欧比旺立刻明白了他的意思，“你知道如果强大的力敏幼童成了奴隶，会是什么后果吗？”他转头看着摩尔。

“后果？”摩尔一头雾水。

“悲观会驱使他们把天分用在满足私欲上。即使摆脱奴隶主，也逃不掉黑暗面的奴役。”，欧比旺自问自答，他碧绿的眼睛里既像含着水，又像有火在烧。

 

“难道你能做到没有一点私欲？”摩尔在停顿一阵以后忍不住问。

欧比旺低下头，“谁会没有私欲呢？如果我放纵，银河不一定是现在模样。我的克制却让黑暗面钻了空子。”

摩尔猜测他说的是和莎婷的往事。

如果欧比旺当年选择退出绝地教团，和女公爵结婚，以他俩的政治手腕，曼达洛不会落到四分五裂的境地。

 

“你躲了那么久，去年皇帝搜捕漏网绝地都没能逼你出现，怎么突然决定冒险？”摩尔尽量自然地转移话题。他不希望勾起同行者对莎婷的回忆。

“我意识到……我已经……不只是个绝地。”欧比旺望着前方路边的水塔，几个外衣上印着不同家族徽章的骑童正挤在水塔窄窄的檐口下躲避暴晒，“我不能只想着保存绝地的有生力量，一直躲在暗处。如果任凭这个世界烂下去，孩子们会活在地狱里。” 

摩尔冷笑着摇摇头，“共禾口国就是活地狱，才会有那么多人归顺西斯。如果普通人能服从强者指挥，世界根本不会烂。”他一掌拍在自动驾驶切换键上，用力踩下油门，“这才是原力的意义，让强者拥有领导别人的力量。”

欧比旺神情像被闪电劈中，血色迅速从他脸上褪去。他睁大眼看着摩尔，好一阵以后才轻声说：“群星啊，你们还真是同一个……”

“嗯？”

“……”

“我和谁？同一个什么？”西斯的听力只会比普通人更灵敏。

“你和……你和杜库，”欧比旺抬起手往嘴角摸，动作做到一半停下来。他已经没有胡须了，“你们的论调太像了。”

摩尔不太愿意和杜库相提并论。在他眼中，杜库只是个劣质的替代品。自己之所以会被他取代，都是因为身边这个绝地。

 

摩尔在隐约的怒火中再也没说一句话。他把车飚得飞快，经过了好几个小镇和补给站都故意不停车。欧比旺也一路沉默。

直到太阳快要沉入远处的地平线，飞车响起低电量警报，摩尔才减慢车速。他已经饿得发昏。Omega的耐饥饿能力比不过Alpha，现在欧比旺肯定比他更加饥肠辘辘。如果他从小吃的苦、挨的饿因为欧比旺那拦腰一剑变得毫无意义，饿他几顿又有什么问题？

 

他驶入全息地图指引的下一个小镇，把车横在街边停车位，拔出钥匙，头也不回地下车朝街对面的快餐厅走去。车后厢还剩一点点约根果果干，欧比旺不会饿死。

他点了最大份的套餐，吃得心满意足，甚至没往飞车方向看一眼。到了现在的境地，他不担心欧比旺会离开。绝地那高尚的理想和谨慎的性格会支持他撑过更多的折磨，不管是饥饿还是屈辱。

结账时摩尔犹豫了一下，让服务生追加了一份同样的菜式打包外带。

第二份的等待时间远远超过前一次。食客本来就不多的快餐厅里没剩下几个人。

摩尔动物般的直觉开始警醒。他看了看街对面的飞车。有人在车窗前探望。他把手伸进斗篷按在光剑上，起身朝门外走。在他身后，服务生大声招呼他：“先生，您的外卖！”。他没有理会。在他要跨出大门时，背后响起一把压抑又腻滑的嗓音：“达斯·摩尔，偷了大人物的剑鞘以后，变得比耗子还小心。”


	9. 07

07

      他慢慢转身，看到杜尔加·蒂尤尔倚靠在柜台上。难以想象他怎样把肥硕的身体挤过厨房门。  
       “你差点弄塌了我用一座香料矿换来的拍卖场。”巨型腹足生物说，口裂在鼓胀的脸上拉得更宽了。愤怒让他加倍丑陋。  
       摩尔没有拔剑，也不搭话。他并没给杜尔加带来多大的实际损失。后者没理由威胁他。  
   
       但他一点也不轻松。  
       甚至感受不到对抗原本能带给他的兴奋。有什么地方发生了变化。  
       欧比旺还在街对面吗？他的战斗力远不如以往，他是不是已经落入赫特人之手？  
       整顿饭的功夫，他像赌气一样不去看欧比旺。刚才匆忙一撇没看清。现在更不能当着赫特人的面暴露同行者。  
   
       杜尔加盯着摩尔紧闭的薄薄的嘴唇，撇了撇口裂的一角：“西斯的礼貌比绝地差远了。那位肯诺比大师很乐意和我聊。他提醒我，你窥探赫特人的私密，是为了要挟我们，破坏我们的生意。”他悠闲地调整着撑在柜台上的姿势，“为了感谢他的坦诚，赫特人不准备把他当通缉犯对待。而你—————”  
   
       摩尔稳稳站在杜尔加面前，感觉却像失足堕入持续的坠落。欧比旺出卖了他？不，准确说是栽赃给了他。  
       他曾经打算出卖欧比旺牟利，出于某种原因没有付诸行动。而欧比旺已经抢先一步陷害他以换取自身安全。随着震惊而来的怒气让他后颈肌肉紧绷、汗毛竖直，手掌在斗篷下无意识地朝身后张开，准备迎接双头剑。  
       “呵呵，你生气的味道真呛人。”杜尔加推开了柜台和餐厅之间的活动隔断。他正要蠕动着前行时，一个脖子和手腕上戴着镣铐的类人种族奴隶少年从厨房里走出来。他在赫特人的尾巴边跪下，伸出手，似乎做了一连串手势。赫特人顿了一下，尾巴尖在地上摔出“啪叽”的声响。少年站起身，弯着腰退回厨房里，在带上厨房门时偷偷瞟了摩尔一眼。  
   
       摩尔冷静下来。杜尔加的洞察力惊人。摩尔自认并没有流露情绪，却被对方看穿深藏的恼怒。他的离间计更是狡诈。可惜，突然出现的奴隶少年提醒了摩尔。就在早上，欧比旺还在副驾座上控诉着使小孩子沦为奴隶的罪行。他不会和杜尔加做交易——这个让无数幼童被贩卖的黑帮大佬，这个习惯于把人当牲口使唤的奴隶主。如果欧比旺在对正邪的定义上能模糊一些，愿意和杜尔加这样的人同流合污，他不会落到现在的处境。  
   
       “你根本没见过你说的人，不然编不出这么离谱的谎话。” 摩尔把话说得异常笃定。  
       杜尔加眯起眼睛端详对方，摩尔对上他的视线，眼神没有一丝退让。

       赫特人用干笑打破了对峙。他把身体蠕动到离摩尔一臂远的地方。对不轻易让外族人靠近的赫特人来说，已经是充满诚意的距离。  
       “别介意，这只是个考验，达斯·摩尔。”  
   
   
       摩尔坐在巨大封闭的厢式货船里，船壳上刷着快餐店的标志，船舱里放着摩尔那失去动力的飞车。  
       他接受了赫特人的邀请，任货船把他带去一处别院“谈生意”。  
       原本他同意离开，是想尽快和赫特人一起远离小镇，远离还没暴露的欧比旺。当他走出快餐店时，赫特人主动指了指停在街对面的飞车——副驾一侧的舱盖破了个大口子。不用走近，摩尔就从材料断口分辨出破损是被光剑从里面切开的。  
       在他担心欧比旺挨饿时，后者逃走了。  
       绝地一定是嗅到了危险的气息，决心放弃和他的结盟。比起抢救数月后才会被封锁的水晶资源，眼下安危更要紧。  
       现在的他回到了刚到坎托尼卡时的原点——揣着科亚烯存储条，准备和买家谈生意。像个无足重轻的毛贼。  
       他望着舱盖上融化并且向外翻卷的玻璃，暗暗咬住后牙，后悔自己把光剑还给欧比旺。这等于放走了筹码，放走了机会。他也庆幸没有和杜尔加起冲突。随着帝国局势的逐渐稳定，留给他施展的空间只会越来越小，他应该珍惜每一个愿意和他谈生意的人。  
   
       一行人在深夜到达“别院”。那是一处开在浅丘上的石砌洞口。进入洞口前，夜风把一层细沙蒙在摩尔的脸上。摩尔推测这里位于法西绿洲外缘，杜尔加利用承托地下水的岩层开凿出地下洞穴，在沙漠边筑起赫特族喜欢的潮湿阴暗的居所。  
       奴隶少年引路，带他们进入洞中。通道两侧三三两两聚集着杜尔加的打手。他们在还没看清蒂尤尔、只看到少年时就立刻恭敬地行礼，并且目送三人走向正对通道的房间。杜尔加放慢速度，让客人先一步进屋，自己对守在门口的礼仪机器人交代了几句。  
   
       “我从来不带外人进我的办公室，”杜尔加在石榻上把自己摊成一堆发臭的肉，抬手示意摩尔坐下，“连我的奴隶都不能。”  
       摩尔看了看跪在他床边的少年。  
       “寇寇不是一般的奴隶，他够聪明。”杜尔加瞥了一眼少年，后者温驯地低下头，用手把锁链按在胸口，朝他深深鞠躬。  
       “摩尔，赫特人本质上是商人。战后市场前景好得很，可市场不是一个人能运作的。”杜尔加夸张的摊了摊手，“你不知道想找个聪明的人合作有多难。”  
       “你觉得怎样算聪明？”  
       赫特人直视摩尔，“我不轻易和低贱的坎托尼卡人打交道，但我是他们聚居区集市的幕后大股东。在我的拍卖场被人破坏的第二天一早，一个武士买了集市里最快、最难追踪的小飞船，转身就把它扔到酒吧街最烂的牲口棚里，自己开车走小路。害得我的人在各个关口和加油站白等了一天。要不是奴隶看见陌生飞车，骑着法西马告诉了我，车上的人已经从我的网里溜走啦。”  
   
       摩尔移开目光。他愧对杜尔加的判断。他扔掉飞船不是出于反追踪，那艘船航速过快，而他突然想延长旅程，享受折磨欧比旺的过程。只有很少一部分原因是他隐约感到作为黑货，那艘船太完美，不对劲。  
       “潜行的小伎俩，谈不上聪明。”摩尔保持低调。  
       杜尔加摇摇头，“小伎俩骗过了我，我却没能骗过你。”  
       不凑巧，你那番离间计的主角是我半辈子的敌人，我太过了解他。摩尔在脑子里回答杜尔加。想到撕毁盟约、弃他而去的绝地，摩尔又开始脸颊发烫，灼热感直蔓延到脖子上。他甚至用上原力强迫自己冷静。  
   
       “蒂尤尔大人，请您允许我审问这个搞破坏的人。他看起来不想和您好好说话。”摩尔沉默时，寇寇突然转过身瞪着他，合成材质的锁链晃动发出闷响。摩尔看到他的眼睛在赫特人尾巴边的阴影里反射着灯光。  
       “我的本意不是搞破坏，”摩尔终于落座，放松肌肉，和杜尔加主仆展开对话，“我往绿洲赶路也是想谈生意。我带着好东西。”  
       他取下贯穿在腰带上的小盒子，“这东西好到我不敢轻易出手。我在你的拍卖场周围观察了一阵，算是……对买家的考察？无意间发现了你的秘密。”他点穿了赫特人被他捏在手里的把柄——私蓄力敏奴隶。这对帝国公民来说是什么罪行，对排斥原力的坎托人来说是什么名声，杜尔加比他清楚。  
   
       在杜尔加鼓着脸正要回应时，摩尔打开了盒盖，向对方展示密封在存储条里的科亚烯原液。为了表示尊重，他这一连串动作都没有使用原力。  
       赫特人迟疑地直起身打量盒子，皮肉间蓄着粘液的皱褶被拉开，发出恶心的声响。  
       “这一盒送给你，补偿你的损失。”他朝寇寇伸出手，“你把你的生意讲清楚，看我们能不能合作。”  
       杜尔加咧开了嘴，摆出一个近乎真心的笑容。寇寇爬起来走到摩尔跟前，双手接过盒子。摩尔注意到他清秀苍白的脸表情扭曲。他抬头和摩尔目光接触，眉宇间的恨意让摩尔警觉。  
       寇寇把盒子放到石榻上的小桌上。杜尔加低下头察看，科亚烯璀璨的蓝色光芒映着他的脸。他至少看了半分钟才恋恋不舍地盖上盒子，“你很有诚意。老派会喜欢这玩意儿。而我，有更大的市场——关于你发现的秘密。”  
   
       “这是皇帝指派给我的政zhì任务——机密级的。”  
       “还有什么比我们擅长的奴隶贸易更能掩护这项任务——挑选战后出现的力敏幼童，送到帝国统一培养。”  
       “我们先从难民崽子里搜查力敏。如果怀疑谁是力敏，而他不是难民，皇帝的特遣队能让他全村都变成难民。把他们带回坎托作第二轮筛选以后，不是力敏的留下当奴隶。”  
       “我找了个黑暗力敏替我工作，她以前是个被绝地教团退学的学徒。时间一长，我很怀疑她没有足够的鉴别能力。寇寇也发现她酗酒、怠工。我总觉得被她留在坎托的奴隶崽子里面有漏网的力敏。这对我、对帝国都会留下危险的后患。上个月，我还没找到接替她的人，她就喝劣质酒死了。”  
   
       记忆片段像珠子被串成珠链。  
       奴隶主的地下牢房配备了正规军用型号的B1机器人。  
       托托看到孩子被交给裹着黑袍的人而不是按惯例拍卖。  
       两个饭都吃不饱的小奴隶，从西斯和绝地身边偷走了光剑。  
       其中的提列克女孩听到海盗绝地“用别人听不见的声音告诉我们别担心”  
   
       假话是没法闭环的。杜尔加·蒂尤尔这次没说谎。连他的怀疑都很可能是真的。  
   
       “你想让我接替她的差事？”  
       “不，眼下我缺的不仅仅是个工头，或者赏金猎人，我会给你高得多的权力。我说了，要找一个合作者。”杜尔加总算把话说开了。  
       摩尔点点头：“据我所知，赫特人只有在走投无路时才会和外人‘合作’？”  
       寇寇先跳起来：“会点原力的人都这样没教养吗！”  
       杜尔加喝退他，讪笑起来，“问题出在任务的负责人——维达大人那里。他好像对赫特人有什么偏见，总是信不过我，威胁要换别的人来干。我派人打探，结果说他讨厌蓄奴的人。就为这个？你能相信吗？？”  
       摩尔也觉得这理由太扯淡，他挑起一边眉头等着赫特人往下说。  
       “你负责搜查和筛选，效率一定高，这是能力；我再向维达表达一点诚意，这是态度。维达是个务实的人，看到能力和态度，还有什么偏见不能消除？除了你，这个位置不考虑其他人。”  
       寇寇后退到榻边，赌气似的扑通一声跪在地上。  
       摩尔皱紧眉头。维达尊主是个突然出现在帝国顶层的神秘人物。想讨好他，没有任何可供参考的经验。  
       “帝国处在百废待兴的关键期，聪明人都懂得抓住这个机会。”杜尔加仿佛读懂他的疑虑。  
       欧比旺已经逃匿，带走了曾经的“机会”。杜尔加又送上更具吸引力的一个。支持或反对帝国不重要，只要他能接近原力的核心。  
       “用虚幻的好处拉人下水，本来是西斯的专长。”摩尔承认动心了，准备进入讨价还价阶段。  
       杜尔加脸上泛起神秘莫测的笑，他灵活地挪动成吨重的身体，离开石榻走向门边，对摩尔把手一让。  
   
       爬上坡道，穿过开合闸，主客一行到达一间宽敞的大厅。这房间居然开着硕大的天窗，天窗下停着一艘崭新的武装信使飞船，天窗外银河正在爬上夜空。飞船前是主控台。屏幕上播放着实时监控画面。  
       大厅左右侧墙上各有一扇厚重的大门。刚刚见过的礼仪机器人就在大厅一角侍立。  
       “这里原本是我的套房，现在是您的办公室。”杜尔加连称呼都改口了。  
       他踱到右边门前，摁开门锁。房间既大且深，居然被堆满了——  
       成箱的大额赫特币，使用比信用片安全得多；香料和贵重矿石——偏远星球的硬通货；军火，再嫌弃热兵器的人都难以拒绝的生猛货色；新型号仪器和工具，有些连熟悉器械的摩尔都叫不上名字。  
       靠墙整齐摆放着密密麻麻的机器人，外形有霍洛万公司磁卫机器人的影子，但要矮小得多。  
       “这是我早就为合作者准备好的。您还觉得虚幻吗？”杜尔加问。  
       摩尔忍不住轻轻点头。过去十多年的每一天都在提醒他身外之物有多重要。  
       “这边，是专为您准备的。”杜尔加转身，拖着尾巴朝左边的门前扭动。  
       房门刚一打开，混杂的香气向摩尔袭来。不仅钻进鼻腔，还像羽毛一样搔弄他全身。  
       门后是一间卧室，陈设简单却气氛奢靡—— 一对儿齐格里亚男女在铺着厚垫子的石榻上亲吻，榻边的沙发上一个人类男孩正在抚mō自己。他们的穿着和佩戴比一丝 不guà还要不得体。但他们毫不自知，迟缓地从专注中抬起头，向来者露出他们稚嫩又漂亮、泛着潮红的脸。  
   
       摩尔又感觉后颈发热了。他抬起头想屏住呼吸，回忆趁他缺氧涌进了脑子里。几天前他推开某扇门，也嗅到扑面的气味，远不如现在缠绕他的香气这样柔顺、温暖、甜蜜。所以现在他想冲上去，让这群fā情的Omega爬到他身上。而那天微苦的气息，让他困惑又愤怒。  
   
       摩尔掐断了胡思乱想，盯着门边的杜尔加主仆。赫特人露出一脸体贴的微笑，站在他身后的寇寇表情活像见了鬼。  
       “比起那间屋里的东西，这边更是眼前的好处。我猜您很快……不，可能现在就愿意享受？”杜尔加殷勤地推销。  
       摩尔后颈的热度升温，变成带着烧灼感的跳痛，向上延伸到脑髓，向下鞭打着两腰。  
   
       多年来，fā情热从来不是摩尔的难题。  
       他有很多方式排解冲动，包括但不仅限于性。  
       Alpha们在热潮时既想疯狂求偶，又害怕被强势的Omega套牢。饥kě又狼狈。而他，靠着少年时苦练而成的对Alpha激素的自控和对Omega激素的耐受，一直游刃有余。  
       直到和欧比旺重逢。  
       三天的相处，绝地让他焦躁，让他烦恼，让他怒气冲天，让他燃起希望又陷入失望。  
       绝地催发了他的热潮。  
       绝地害他卸掉西斯的铠甲，变成一个平庸的Alpha。  
   
       他不能让欧比旺再影响到他。


	10. 08

08 

       迟疑太久之后，摩尔突然迈开脚步走进房间，撞开了门边的寇寇。  
       他还没靠近，房间里三个Omega已经麻利地跪倒在地。摩尔坐到石榻上，朝沙发伸出手，请杜尔加就坐，俨然已是这间“办公室”的主人。  
       他对着齐格里亚女孩勾勾手指。女孩站起身走向他。她的项圈和镣铐上的金色细链条随着步履晃动，轻轻抽打她年轻的身体，发出悦耳声响。  
       她还没靠近摩尔，后者一把把她拉进怀里，一手托起她的下巴，一手把她陷在rǔ沟里的锁链拉到身后去。  
   
       “蒂尤尔大人，您付的订金太大方了。”摩尔瞟着齐格里亚女孩起伏的xiōng脯，“我担心，让维达大人改变看法没那么容易。”  
       “没你想的复杂。”沙发上的杜尔加直起身体，一脸兴奋，“维达的要求，和帝国公开发布的命令，有时并不是完全一致。如果我们能满足他……”  
       女孩亲吻着摩尔的脖子。摩尔闭上眼，打了个继续说的手势。  
       “他曾经亲自暗示，如果发现某些绝地叛贼的行踪，不要上报官方。他要代表皇帝私下处置。而且一定要活口。”  
       “某些是哪些？他要怎样处置？”  
       “处置……我不能多问。绝地，其中有和你同行的欧比旺……”  
       摩尔点点头，仰起头把更多的角度暴露给女孩的嘴唇。隔了片刻，他问道：“你是怎么知道我现在就想享受‘这些’的？”  
       杜尔加愣了愣。  
       “还有，你是怎么知道和我同行的是肯诺比？”  
       杜尔加从沙发上站起来。跪在门外的寇寇也站了起来。  
       “我自己都没意识到潮热，你就准备好了女人。”  
       “肯诺比一直裹得很严实，直到上了我的车，你和你的人没机会知道他。而你在刚遇到我时就打着把他交给维达的主意了——你提到了维达。”  
   
       女孩感受到气氛不对劲，停下动作看着摩尔。  
       “维达的看法没错，你的态度有问题。你对合作者像防贼。”摩尔指出，“你不用把几百年的底细都翻出来，只要回答我的问题就行。我总觉得，几个问题是一件事。”  
       杜尔加犹豫了，浑浊的眼珠里，竖瞳扩大成橄榄形。  
       摩尔不耐烦地站起来，转身把齐格里亚女孩扔到榻上，自己也爬上床垫，“你不讲，就等我完事再说。我要的时间够肯诺比那个老疯子跑出星区了。”  
   
       “我闻到的。”杜尔加突然说。一贯从容的态度露出破绽，他开始急了。  
       摩尔瞟着他，用原力握着女孩的腰把她拖过来。  
       “像我们赫特人这样正常寿命的种族①，提升能力的机会不是你们能想象的。我能闻到，在快餐店，隔着厨房门我就闻到了。你快到热潮了。而且你身上全是肯诺比的味道。”  
       摩尔吓得不轻。一大早他把自己洗了又刷，以西斯和绝地那强化过的感官都嗅不出气味了。  
       “你能辨认他的气味？你和他不熟吧？关于他，你连像样的谎话都编不出来。”  
       “他……他可是绝地楷模。”杜尔加嗫嚅着，“不然维达怎么要特地提审他呢。”  
   
       摩尔笑起来，放开了女孩。他一步步走过去，“原来你想打听肯诺比的线索？然后玩了这么多花样？”  
       他向对方伸出手，“那个sāo货带着我大部分的科亚烯跑了。你能抓到他，我免费替你干一年。”  
       赫特人放松下来，他命令寇寇：“把你管着的最好的酒端上来。”他遵从了类人种族的礼仪，放低身体和摩尔握手。摩尔握住他的手，突然用力一拽把他拉到视线和自己平齐的高度，红色光剑的剑尖对准了他的颈部要害。  
   
       几个Omega吓得尖叫着缩到角落里。寇寇喊着陌生的名字扑进房间，又不敢轻举妄动。  
   
       “我为西迪厄斯联络过多少互相利用的关系，”摩尔咬牙切齿，狰狞的表情让脸上的刺青图案都变形了，“没有谁比你更黑。你给我下套，想把我推进死路，不是被肯诺比干掉就是被西迪厄斯的新徒弟灭口。你怕我不上钩，还掐着我的热潮时间，让女表子来控制我。你管这个叫‘合作’？”  
       他迸发的怒火让Alpha激素炸裂开。墙角里的人类男孩吓得啜泣起来。  
       “你知道维达多少事，全部告诉我。我不杀你。”他威胁。  
       赫特人迟疑的开口：“你不会放过我的。维达也不会。你们……西斯和绝地都不是好东西。”他的眼神里涌出古怪的悲凉，甚至是怜悯。  
       摩尔怔住。在他没反应过来时，赫特人高声喊出一句语义不明的话。  
       大厅另一侧那间库房里响起机械启动和运转的声音。几个磁力机器人冲出房门，在不远处重重砸在地上，脚爪扎进石板，朝摩尔的方向发射电磁脉冲。更多的机器人正在响应赫特人的语音口令，涌出房间补充阵型。  
       摩尔不得不用原力把杜尔加压在地板上，挥舞光剑阻挡攻击，剑刃划出猩红的圆弧。巨型蠕虫拼命挣扎，眼看就要挣脱，摩尔突然大喊，让嗓音穿透光剑和电弧②的噪音。  
       “寇寇，关上门！”  
   
   
       摩尔站在门边检查门外动静。寇寇满脸血趴在赫特人的尸体边，上气不接下气。Omega们挤在他身旁，边哭边喘，齐格里亚女孩吐了男孩一身。两个人的虎口处都鲜血淋漓。  
       机器人已经停止了攻击。  
       刚才房门关闭前，随着机器人增多，电磁炮火力越来越密集。分身乏术的摩尔马上要失去对杜尔加的控制。寇寇伏在地板上穿过炮火，骑到杜尔加身上，用锁链勒住了他。齐格里亚男孩和女孩也冲过来，把自己更适合绞杀的细锁链套上赫特人的脖子，合力处决了他。  
   
       “没多久以前，杜尔加和维达见过面，单独。没人知道他们的私下交易。”能说清楚话以后，寇寇主动交代了摩尔关心的一连串线索。他白皙的脸和脖子被电流犁出恐怖的伤口。  
       “他去快餐店找你时，我正带着人围堵肯诺比，杜尔加要活口。”  
       “从还在融化的车窗玻璃看，肯诺比刚刚跑掉。以我对绝地的印象，我觉得他不会跑远。”  
       “我让手下的人散开到镇子外围去追他。我一个人在没灯的巷子里摸索。故意把锁链弄出很大声响。我有自己的打算。”  
       “杜尔加答应过我，总有一天让我当工头、恢复自由民身份。好不容易熬到那个倒霉绝地死了，他又找来了你和肯诺比。我不想你们任何一个留下，抢走我的机会。”  
       “很快有人从背后捂住我的嘴，把我拖上一处屋顶。他掐着我的脖子问我，问我鬼鬼祟祟想干什么？”  
       “我骗他，说你把他出卖给了赫特人领赏，让他快跑。绝地帮助过奴隶，所以我冒险报信。”  
       “他马上放开我，从我背后消失。我立刻去快餐店，告诉杜尔加他早就逃掉了。”  
   
       摩尔低着头，闷声问：“我凭什么相信你？”  
       寇寇摊开左手手掌，右手在手铐上滑动，低精度的全息录像出现在掌间。他拉动进度条，图像投射出小镇上某个屋顶的昏暗视野。欧比旺和寇寇的声音在画面外先后响起，证实了后者的叙述。  
   
       摩尔胸口起伏。欧比旺的不信任不是件坏事。  
       信任源于了解。摩尔曾经是匹孤狼，没有盟友，没有援军，任何了解他的人都是威胁，包括西迪厄斯。现在看来，他了解绝地，绝地不了解他。做为西斯，还有什么不满足？至于胸骨间的跳痛，那是热潮期的生理现象而已。  
       短暂的联盟已经拆伙，欧比旺多半正赶去绿洲另一端的杜尔加府邸寻找他关心的真相，或者靠出卖色相混上走私船、已经远离了坎托尼卡。  
   
       “前任工头，那个倒霉的绝地，是你杀的吗？”摩尔突然问。  
       寇寇坐直身体，想了很久，点点头，“我能肯定她留下了力敏小孩子。她死之前说她想保护他们，可我觉得她妄想培养自己的帮派。就算我不杀她，杜尔加也——”  
    摩尔打断了他的自圆其说，“还有个拿光剑的海盗也是你们做掉的？”  
       没等寇寇开口，齐格里亚女孩抢着说：“寇寇让我们灌醉看守，把他放走了。我们和你不一样！”  
       摩尔冷笑，他亮起双头剑。在奴隶们还没来得及惊呼出声时，舞动剑尖挑断了他们的镣铐③。他命令道：“把基地里的活口和机器人都清理了，监控记录抹干净。滚吧。”说完他闭上眼，在沙发上盘腿，准备靠调息把热潮扛过去，顺便想想下一步怎么走。  
       寇寇走到门边站住，回头说：“谢谢你，摩尔大人。我自己的名字叫德莱登·沃斯。”  
       摩尔没理他。  
   
      他们退出的脚步声刚响起又停下。寇寇在大厅里呼喊。摩尔大步跨出门，看见寇寇指着控制台屏幕。监控画面上，一个裹着浅色斗篷的身影边躲避爆能束扫射边闪过通道，很快出现在另一格画面里，把正面暴露在镜头下。那身影亮出光剑指着一个打手的咽喉，同时伸出手控制了另一名打手。他的左上肢明显力量不足，同时对付两个人不见得轻松。  
       他把兜帽拉得很低，监控只拍到他下半张脸，已经足够让摩尔辨认出他对打手说的话。  
       “扎布拉克人在哪里？”  
   
       摩尔冲向大厅门口，欧比旺没法对抗整个基地。  
       寇寇在他背后叫住他。告诉他，刚刚已经通过中控锁死各间寝室的门。除了值夜班的几个打手和机器人，外面没有人能威胁到来者。  
       摩尔慢慢走回中控台，低头看着屏幕。刚调整好的呼吸完全乱了节奏。胸口那根筋不再跳痛。烦躁如同一只手在搅动他的脑子。汗水顺着鼓起的青筋淌到衣领里。  
       他一点都不感激欧比旺的营救。  
       像杜尔加和寇寇，摩尔对他们的套路一猜一个准。本质上，他们和摩尔是一类人。  
       而欧比旺，他的冲动或冷静、他的勇敢或退缩，他精明还是犯蠢，都没法按逻辑来推理。每次摩尔自以为了解他，都会被他的意外之举震惊。对擅长操纵人心的西斯来说，非常古怪。更古怪的是，他半生的仇敌如此神秘和强大，摩尔却在担心着他。  
       不管这是绝地的控心术，还是Omega天生的神秘力量，都太可怕了。  
       摩尔看着天窗和信使飞船，他可以逃走。欧比旺是追不上的。但是西斯不会当逃兵。他要和绝地做个正面了结。

 

       欧比旺一定在踏进大厅时已经闻到浓烈、交缠的气味。现在他出现在房间门口，露出来的下半张脸皱起鼻子、咬着嘴辰。  
       摩尔靠着沙发的靠背。他托了一把人类男孩的屁股，让他在自己大腿上坐稳。

       寇寇离开时，摩尔让他们留下一个Omega陪他过夜。那个最胆小的人类男孩主动站出来。他说危急关头他没出力，白捡了自由，想为同伴做点什么——他也只会陪人过夜。  
   
       现在这男孩在摩尔腿上扭来扭去，把tǐ 液往摩尔长袍上蹭。  
       摩尔楼着他，看着欧比旺。  
       欧比旺和他对视得很坦然。也许有点生气？  
       “西斯不是可以控制发情期吗？你失控了？”绝地还喘着粗气，他是一路跑过来的。  
   
       欧比旺对西斯不寻常的了解已经吓不到摩尔了。他就要解脱了。  
       他垂下眼睛，感觉自己必须表态。  
       “你怎么找到这里的？”他想直接叫欧比旺走，话到嘴边换了个貌似很重要的问题。  
       欧比旺取下兜帽，向沙发伸出一只手。摩尔吓了一跳。男孩搂紧了他的胳膊。  
       沙发边的地面上，一块碎片被欧比旺翻转过来。摩尔低头看，是寇寇的项圈，后颈外侧贴着一块小小的透明圆片——是他放在自己飞车里备用的追踪器。  
        摩尔摇摇头，绝地该死的狡猾，他还替他担心？他气得把鼻子埋到人类男孩的长发里。瓮声瓮气地问：“在镇上你逃跑得挺快的，追过来这么慢。”  
       果然男人硬着的时候不要随便说话，他想嘲笑绝地，听起来却像抱怨。  
       “我骑马来的。”欧比旺回答，“我逮着一匹马驹一顿乱抽，它妈妈自己跑过来求我骑它。”  
    摩尔有点招架不住了。他脑子再昏沉也听出欧比旺在嘲讽他。绝地怎么能这样不要脸？？


	11. 09（上）

09（上）

摩尔身陷赫特人的基地，至少有部分原因是避免欧比旺暴露行迹。现在他掩护的对象在嘲弄他。

他压抑着怒气，提醒自己赶紧和绝地了结。

这很难。

他已经和热潮对抗了足够久。整个夜晚侵泡在Omega发情的香气里，一直和年轻奴隶们亲密接触，又刚结束一场恶斗。Alpha激素和肾上腺素灼烧着他，让视野蒙上一层晦暗的红色。

现在他闻到欧比旺那微苦凉爽的气味。在血腥味、杜尔加的体臭、Omega们的甜香中，那气味像黑暗远山中亮起的蓝色光剑一样微弱而清晰。

 

感受到摩尔身体变化的少年抬头看着他。

“这里我接管了。”摩尔艰难地转动眼珠，给了少年一个警告的眼色。他瞟了一眼赫特人的尸体，“我一个人。”他把目光移回欧比旺脸上，“没人愿意和缩头乌龟一头的，你滚吧。”

把话挑明也没那么艰难。

 

欧比旺叹了一口气：“前天我进地牢时，你一开始也留在地面上。你很清楚，我们不能因为莽撞被赫特人一锅端。”

又开始讲“我们”了。摩尔真想再捅欧比旺一剑。

他低头咬了一口少年的肩膀，后者紧紧贴着他的胸膛，用双臂环住他的脖子。摩尔虚眯着眼，从少年的头顶看向绝地，隔着皮手套抚摸少年光滑的后背。

欧比旺不肯放弃，“清醒一点，摩尔。你的状态很危险。即使是临时标记，你也……”

也可能被心怀不轨的Omega短暂控制。

摩尔当然明白。但是———

“总不会比和你一起更危险？”

他不在乎地说出口了。

 

人类少年被话题吓得松开双臂，扭头看着欧比旺。

摩尔掰着少年的肩让他别乱动，他盯着欧比旺焦虑的眼睛，在少年耳边说：“不用管这老太婆。他不肯滚，我们就让他看。”说完舔了舔少年的后颈。少年退缩了一下，接着乖顺地伏在摩尔身上。

欧比旺咬着下唇，无视摩尔换了一个角度的诋毁，上前一步问道：“他……有强迫你吗？”

 

沙发上的两个人都反应了几秒钟才意识到他在问谁。

少年滑下摩尔的大腿，跪在沙发上，转过身盯着欧比旺。

摩尔也懵了。他猜到欧比旺不肯散伙，可这算个什么问题？

少年在摩尔反应过来以前就摇摇头说：“大人，我是自愿的。”他盯着地上的镣铐碎片。

摩尔Alpha的那部分对回答感到满意。他硬得太久，胀痛让他放弃思考，只想满足自己。身体和自尊心两方面。

欧比旺顺着少年的视线看了看。他罩上兜帽，终于转身走向房门。

 

摩尔脱力地往后一靠，他的煎熬结束了。

他伸手把少年推下沙发，决定先享用他的嘴。再不解决就要炸了……

他抓着少年的长发，把后者的头往自己两腿间按。他撑起上半身解开皮带时，正瞥见欧比旺站在门边停住了脚步。他看着绝地犹豫地回头，直到四目相对。

“你不欠他什么。自由是你自己的，不是谁送给你的。”，欧比旺说完，迈开步子走了。

 

一直柔若无骨的人类少年身体变僵硬了。他把手肘撑在沙发上，努力在摩尔的手劲下抬起头。他那双人偶般美丽的眼睛里燃起了一丝生气。

“摩尔大人，求求您，让我走。”

这是少年今晚对他说的第一句话。

摩尔愣住。这不是他擅长应对的那种突发情况。少年趁机俯下身，手脚并用从沙发边爬开。

在摩尔迟钝的脑子意识到发生了什么时，少年已经逃出房门了。

 

早年，西迪厄斯麾下的年轻贵族为了争夺陪摩尔度过发qíng期的机会吵翻了天，摩尔不觉得是因为自己有魅力，那些人大概沉迷于他所代表的神秘宗教。后来，被陋巷里的醉鬼Omega边吸边嫌弃，他也不在乎——醉鬼们都妄想用三分钟辛苦就能换来一杯好酒。总之，从前的摩尔没有以一个Alpha的身份自省过，骄傲或自卑都无从谈起。而现在，失控的Alpha本能催促他去惩罚践踏他尊严的Omega。他胡乱系紧皮带，往门外追。

人类少年已经逃向大厅的安全闸，摩尔在看到他的同时释放了原力。少年立刻失去平衡。在他向后摔倒时，另一股力量托住了他。

欧比旺站在安全闸外，隔着刚站稳的少年望着摩尔，压低的眉头在眼窝投下阴影，让眼神模糊不清。

摩尔没思考就向少年的咽喉施加压力。这招对欧比旺屡试不爽——胁迫无辜者总能逼绝地就范，不管是逼他来还是走。

欧比旺反而撤掉保护少年的力量，双手向摩尔扔出一个闪着晶光的小球。

摩尔看清了那是凯伯晶手雷，吓得心脏漏跳一拍。他立刻松开少年，隔空压住手雷的握把，把刚拔出的插销塞回插孔。手雷完好落到他手中时，绝地已经把少年拽到自己身后。

摩尔控制不住地冲过去。欧比旺拉开步伐，掏出了光剑，左手在前防御，右手向身后划出弧线，光剑燃起蓝色剑刃。他背后那机灵孩子踉跄了几步，撒开腿就跑。

通道里还回响着少年的脚步声，整个“别院”仿佛只剩下安全闸前的两个人。

 

摩尔用发烫的双眼注视着欧比旺。长途奔袭和连续的对抗使绝地气喘吁吁。即使如此，他也用了自己的索雷苏剑法中不太常用的起手式——更具攻击性的一种①。正好，摩尔也打算速战速决。

 

猩红双头剑在亮起的同时挡下了欧比旺的第一记猛攻，力道大得让摩尔虎口发麻。他简直不敢相信绝地会为了一个陌生奴隶下这般狠手。紧跟其后的第二击速度更快，剑刃震颤的能量刺向摩尔的太阳穴，迫使他俯身闪避。欧比旺利用他失去平衡的瞬间，改变招式、挥剑砍向他暴露的右肋。摩尔抬手格挡时突然将光剑拆成两股，双手反握双剑，右手的剑刃硬生生接下劈砍，左手用剑柄直捅对方的胸口。嘭的一声闷响，欧比旺被仰面击倒在地。

摩尔一脚踢开欧比旺脱手的光剑，扑上去骑在他胸前伤处，一边握住他的手腕往地板上压，一边咬牙切齿地问：“你究竟安的什么心？”

“我要杀了你！”，欧比旺朝他嘶吼。不知是因为对落败恼羞成怒还是对热潮中的Alpha感到害怕，他的眼睛红得跟摩尔一样。

摩尔抬手就是一耳光，扇得欧比旺头偏向一边。

“不是说你不骗人吗？”他掐着欧比旺的下颌迫使他面对自己，“你才没想要我的命！你对我起杀心都会用魁刚-金的招式。②”

 

绝地仰视着摩尔，眼底涌出被揭穿的震惊。摩尔意识到，他们对彼此的了解超出了想象，而且双方都刚刚明白这一点。

前外交家显然被这认知吓得舌头打结：“你不能强迫他……那还是个孩子…即使是西斯，总有底线吧?我不会让西斯……”

“你死皮赖脸跟着我就为了感化西斯？你把西斯当什么？”摩尔简直听不下去他的胡言乱语，“你把我当什么？”他越说越气，施加黑暗原力困住欧比旺，站起身点亮了剑。绝地放走了性奴，就不要怪他逼他干点什么。


	12. 09（下）

09（下）

欧比旺在压制下拼命抵抗，直到猩红光剑发出嗡地一声轰鸣，切开了他的衣物。失去外套遮蔽的裆部暴露在摩尔眼中。

摩尔的光剑熄灭了。绝地的阴茎直挺挺地顶着内裤。摩尔看不见阴茎下、被阴影遮挡处，但他终于闻到那里湿润的气味。愤怒让他眼前蒙上一层红色。欧比旺把他当成什么人——施暴的西斯或者不称职的盟友，已经不重要。这个骗子，在他嘲讽他时、在他和他争辩时、在他看似平静地看着他和奴隶亲热时，他和他一样硬，和他想着同样的事。

 

摩尔不清楚是怎么回到房间的。可能是扛着、也可能是抱着或拦腰挟着欧比旺。当他眼前的红色雾气淡去时，他发现Omega全身只剩一双红褐色皮靴，正趴在石榻的厚垫子上，翻身想要撑起来。

摩尔单腿跪上榻，握着欧比旺的脚踝把他拖到榻沿上，朝他的私处埋下头去。

欧比旺还没等“呜”的一声完全被人听见就咬住了嘴唇。摩尔亲吻他的双球，用鼻尖磨蹭丝绒般质感的皮肤，从不那么紧绷的底部一直舔到胀鼓鼓的伞头下缘。绝地推拒着他的头。摩尔没有坚持，放过了阴茎，准备换一处阵地，绝地却立刻握住了刚被舔舐的部位。

 

摩尔很不高兴：他要凌辱西斯的手下败将，而不是喂饱一个虎狼之年的Omega。他粗暴地打断了欧比旺的自渎。在原力和Alpha激素的双重压制下，他没费力气就把后者双手反剪身后，抽出腰间皮带绑紧他的手腕。欧比旺无声地挣扎，比起拒绝更像是不甘心。

皮带扎成的绳结相当结实。Alpha推高绝地的膝关节，让性器官彻底暴露。

绝地前天才被他享用过的穴口恢复成健康的淡色。紧闭的入口像在嘲弄他。从入口渗漏的粘液沾到稀疏的金色毛发上，牵连出银丝，又像在鼓励他。摩尔觉得渴，直想吞口水。

 

他用舌头探入穴口时居然没插进去，他不得不绷紧口腔内的肌肉，让舌尖变得更硬。

他真正开始舌奸Omega时，尝到了浓郁的激素气味。他的舌头被厚实的穴腔入口包裹，被丰沛的淫液浸润。欧比旺比他想象的还要紧致，看上去只漏出一丝湿意，内里其实已经湿透了，像个熟透的瓜，只在瓜蒂凹陷处浸出甜汁。摩尔认为他那么紧都是因为前天夜里自己太猴急，没给Omega的肉体留下长久痕迹。他气咻咻地反复戳刺肉腔，用舌尖把涌出的淫液卷进嘴里。没多久他自己先坚持不住了，只能用一记凶猛的吸吮结束了侵犯。

摩尔抬起身，正对着欧比旺胀成深粉色的阴茎，铃口湿得发亮。这画面催促着摩尔脱掉了胡乱挂在身上的衣袍，露出壮年Alpha的肉体。欧比旺的目光从虚无处对焦，落到他身上。他停止了挣扎，呼吸变得急促。摩尔明白自己高大的体格、坚实的红色肌肉、分量惊人的阳具都能让Omega放弃抵抗，但这一次他希望欧比旺不仅是屈从本能，最好能用身体和心智一起记住西斯的惩罚。他把嘴里含的淫液吐到掌心里，就着带有两个人体温和气味的液体握住自己的阴茎用力搓揉，虎口挤压着龟头、上下滑动。他伏低身体，让头端紧紧抵住Omega的穴口，边打滑边往肉隙里塞。

 

伞头一旦突破那圈环状肌肉，内部的腻滑触感让摩尔低声叹息。他等了一整晚，已经无限接近那个阈值，现在只能矜持地运作腰部，适应穴肉的压力。欧比旺在他身下扭动，肯定是因为两个人的体重压得他双臂发麻。摩尔单手架起他的大腿想带着他翻身，同时释放原力，准备解开捆绑他的皮带。欧比旺抬起脸，轻轻摇了摇头。

绝地的怪异举动不会扫兴，只会引起摩尔更炽热的性欲。看不透他脑子里的想法，没关系，他可以操穿他的肚子。

 

摩尔呲着牙，支起上半身一下下把阴茎往欧比旺的穴腔里捅。茎身在层层肉浪间穿行，进入时铃口顶开重门叠户，退出时伞头凸起处剐蹭着内壁。欧比旺吃力地容纳了发情期Alpha的雄壮阳具， 在规律的沉重的操弄下仰起头，闭上眼，从牙间漏出嘶嘶吸气声，和摩尔的低声粗喘交融在一起。

绝地的私处被操得柔软了。摩尔感觉到可以更进一步。他把欧比旺的双腿架到自己肘弯里，把他的髋关节拉开到一个辛苦却更易于交配的角度。红皮靴在摩尔宽阔的后背两侧摇晃。

 

后穴深处有一道轻微的凹陷是摩尔的目的地，因为不停吐出淫液而特别滑，没法对准，摩尔不得不伸手掐着欧比旺的阴茎，粗鲁地转动手掌，再用拇指和食指的剑茧刺激马眼。真是便宜这婊子了。

欧比旺被撸得反弓起腰身，穴肉抽动。摩尔借着凹陷处翕张出狭缝，沉下胯插入，伞头顶进内腔。那里的细腻和肥厚让他盲目，让他整个下半身舒服极了，阴茎突突直跳。脑仁连着后颈的神经窜过电流，像一条鞭子抽着他，驱使他凶猛地抽送。欧比旺屁股缝里汪着水，嘴唇里关住呻吟，被他操得脚趾蜷曲，靴面因为绷紧发出吱吱声响。

他还想听听欧比旺的声音，而他隐约知道Omega是有意沉默的。他开始拉大动作幅度，把欧比旺下面那张嘴搞出明显得不得了的响声。后者承受着既深又重的插入和蓄意羞辱，突然挺起腰，没预兆地喷了自己一胸口白精，有几滴溅到摩尔脸上。射精时Omega的穴口和腔颈同时收缩，绞得摩尔头皮发麻。他在停不下的驰骋中胀大、变硬，灌进了欧比旺肚子里。扎布拉克人偏热的精液害Omega不停哆嗦，像风里的一片叶子，身不由己。

 

 

两个人的呼吸由急促变得绵长，节奏渐渐一致。摩尔从高潮中缓过劲来，用原力解开了缚住欧比旺的皮带。他撑起身体，看着身下人。欧比旺胸口起伏，脸歪向一侧，低垂着睫毛。泪水从他眼角滑到鬓边。金发浸湿后失去反光，变成暗哑的砖色。

再没经验的Alpha也能分辨出这不是被快感激出的生理眼泪。

 

“我没强奸你吧！”，摩尔气得坐起身，直接开口问了。

欧比旺费力地转过脸，大滴泪珠随着他的动作滑出另一侧眼角。“你没那么坏……即使在西斯里，你也没那么坏……”

“那你是气不过输给西斯？你他妈不是没输过吧？”他们互相输给对方不止一次，摩尔不相信欧比旺忘了。 

“我倒希望我输了，”绝地摇摇头，“如果我战败，任人处置，我就不用自己做决定。”他翻身想坐起来，大概手臂发麻又躺回垫子上。

 

这个仿佛换了一个人的欧比旺让摩尔焦躁。他干脆扑过去把后者拎起来，压在墙上，啃他的锁骨，吸他的耳垂，在他耳边恶狠狠地问：“看来我是没把你日舒服？”他不准备跟着欧比旺的情绪走。他怎么摊上这么个倒霉婊子？该叫床的时候一声不吭，该安静放空的时候他开始说丧气话。

欧比旺用手抵住他的胸口，想把他推开，“不……你绑着我的时候，我觉得自由了。”他喃喃低语。“不用再做决定，就没人会说都是我的错……”他脸上浮现出前所未见的苦笑。

他已经完全不是那个光剑架在脖子上还耍贫嘴的欧比旺。他眼中扑满了沧凉的灰烬，如同寒冷沙漠中失去希望的独行者。他的脆弱和颓废本来该让摩尔扫兴。可是他指尖触及之处，却似点着了火，让欲望之外的汹涌情绪包围了摩尔。

摩尔一把把他的手扯开，不想让绝地发现心脏正咚咚敲击胸膛，像要擂穿西斯的铠甲。

【注释和动图在LOF文末】


End file.
